


Sithy Snippets

by RainofAugust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: 30 days of Domestic fluff, Bad Puns, Copero spoilers, Cuddling, Cuddling prompts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Femslash, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, KOTET Spoilers, KotFE spoilers, No Lesbians Die, PTSD, Quickies, Romantic Fluff, Short Shorts, Silly, Sith in love, Trauma, nathema spoilers, no sapphics die, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: Vignettes and short-shorts, from prompts, about Sith Warrior/Commander Viri and her partner, Lana Beniko. Whether Viri's convincing Lana to try Naboo cuisine for the first time or they're trapped in an elevator together, things usually manage to get interesting for them.These short-shorts were originally posted on my blog atrainofaugustsith.tumblr.com, and are being collected here.Lana Beniko and other SWTOR characters are the property of EA/Disney/Bioware/Lucasfilm. I'm just playing with them. Viridana Dragoi and Suvia Kallig are my original characters. The story and scenes that are not taken from the game are my original creations. Please don't borrow them.





	1. Elevator Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lana and Viri get trapped in one of the Gravestone's elevators, hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gravestone elevator malfunctions, temporarily trapping Lana and Viri. Thank you Celith-Wraine for this prompt!

”So,” says Lana, walking briskly into the elevator, “Back to Odsessen, with the Alderaan Star Fortress in pieces.”

”Another fine day’s work,” Viri laughs. “That was some damned good lightning you threw at the Exarch, beloved.”

”Glad you approved,” Lana smiles as the elevator doors close. Her expression changes to horror a second later, when the lift shudders and stops moving as the lights go out.

“Again?! Didn’t Tora fix this?” Viri squints at the ceiling.

”No. Koth did,” Lana says with a groan.

”Shit. That means we won’t be moving again.” 

“Koth? Tora? We’re stuck in the port elevator.” Lana’s comlink crackles.

”I read you,” Tora responds. “I’ll see what I can do. It…might be a while. We’ve lost power to that part of the ship. Koth didn’t set the relays right.”

”This isn’t the ship’s power as in, the energy that keeps it airborne…”

”The ship isn’t going to crash, Commander. This is just the generator that controls the lights and non-essential functions. I’m not stupid enough to let anyone else handle the actual ship’s power. Don’t worry.”

Lana turns off the comlink and puts her hands on her hips. “Damn it. There’s too much to do today to be stuck like this.” 

“We moved the entire ship together when it was in the swamp, remember?” Viri says. “Let’s just push the elevator up to the next floor.”

She and Lana concentrate and try to shove the elevator. It shakes, but will not move in either direction.

”Damn it, it’s really stuck,” Lana grouses.

Viri ignites her lightsaber to illuminate the dark space and holds it close to the walls. “Maybe there’s a hatch somewhere.”

”Smart idea, Viri. I think I see one on the ceiling. Give me a boost?”

Viri puts out her hands for Lana to step into, and then lets Lana climb to her shoulders. Lana almost loses her balance and grabs at Viri’s head for support.

”Ouch, Lana! The head’s attached to the neck! Don’t yank it off!”

”I’m not an acrobat, and I’m doing my best! Stop moving!” Lana staggers until Viri puts one hand on her rear to steady her. Unfortunately, even when she’s finally able to stand upright, Lana is still several meters from the ceiling.

”Why are we doing this again? I could just fly you there,” Viri says, and gently levitates Lana up to the hatch. 

“Huh. It’s soldered shut,” Lana muses, and draws her lightsaber. There’s a crack of electricity as the saber makes contact with the panel, and Lana is flung backward.

”Um. That appears to be an electric panel. Not a hatch,” Lana gasps. 

“Are you all right?” Viri says, rushing forward to pick her up. 

“I’m fine, put me down,” Lana says, and Viri complies. 

“What the hell did you just do?” Tora’s voice is angry on the comlink. “First the elevator was shaking, and now another relay shorted out.”

”We tried to move it, and then thought we’d located an escape hatch,” Viri tells her.

”Oh, for fuck’s sake…we can tack another hour on to fix this. Do me a favor and don’t touch anything else, would you? You’re not helping.”

”Fine, fine,” Viri grumbles, and slides down the wall to sit. Lana joins her. They rest quietly, stewing in frustration.

”I suppose there’s nothing to do about it,” Lana says, breaking the silence. “We’ll just have to wait.” Her head rests on Viri’s, and Viri’s arm automatically goes around her.

”Damn it. I had plans once we got back to my suite,” Viri grumbles. “I was going to kiss you. Everywhere.”

”I would have approved of that,” Lana laughs. Her eyes glitter slightly in the darkness.

”Your eyes are beautiful,” Viri tells her, touching her face. “Did you know I can see them, even now?”

“You think so?” Lana says, kissing her palm. “I hated it when they changed over.”

”I love your eyes. When did they change?”

Lana shrugs in the dark. “When I was in Upper Academy. Before I went to Korriban.”

”I am trying to imagine what you looked like.”

”Just imagine me with green—wait. You know what, there’s a photo.” Lana fiddles with her datapad in the dark, and passes it over to Viri. “That’s my identification photo from Lower Academy.”

Viri stares at the image. The teenage version of Lana has a messy braid and brilliant green eyes.

”They’re beautiful,” Viri says. “How did you get this photo?”

It was still in the Imperial database, believe it or not. When I was in Sith Intelligence, I grabbed all ID photos and saved them to my own databank.”

”Can I see the others?” Viri asks.

”Sure. It goes all the way back to the children’s division.” Lana taps a button on the datapad and hands it back to Viri.

”These are really, really cute,” Viri tells her. “And—hey, what’s this?” She accidentally scrolls beyond the last photo of Lana, and spots one of herself. Lana grabs for the datapad.

”Never mind,” Lana says. 

“Was that my Sith Lord identification photo?”

”It might have been,” Lana admits. “I might possibly have borrowed all of your identity photos too. And the ones from the Holonet.”

”Why?!”

”You were gone for five years. I needed to see you.” Lana’s voice catches. “I only had one photo of us together.”

”Oh, Lana.” Viri embraces her. The elevator lurches.

”Tora?! Come in. What’s going on?”

”Nothing to worry about, Commander. Just hit a snag over here. You’re perfectly safe in there.”

”Can you at least get us some lights?”

”Lights require power, and we haven’t been able to resolve that quite yet. Hang on. Everyone’s working on it. It might be a few more hours.”

Lana groans as the comlink shuts off again.

”It’s not so bad, being trapped with me,” Viri says indignantly. “You could be in here with Kaliyo or something.”

”Don’t even say that,” Lana says. “No, it’s not bad at all being trapped in here with you. I just wish we weren’t trapped. This isn’t the sort of quality time I usually prefer with my brat.”

Viri pulls Lana into her lap. “Is this better?”

”It might be,” Lana agrees, reaching out to kiss her. Viri deepens the kiss, and her hands begin to slide through Lana’s hair. Lana smiles and responds, cupping Viri’s face with her hands. 

The elevator begins to shake around them.

”Are we doing that, or is Tora?” Viri laughs.

”Tora? We’re shaking in here.”

”Yeah, Koth did something to this relay, and…Koth, don’t touch that! Damn it! Look, ladies, we’re going to try to manually get the elevator to the next floor and get you out that way, because we’re not going to be able to fix this any time soon. Oh shit, no–”

The elevator shakes again, and then plunges suddenly downward. Lana and Viri clutch each other and scream.

”Tora!!!”

”Oh good. You’re still alive. Okay. It’s near the bottom. Crank it down, Len.”

”We destroy a Star Fortress, and get killed in the Gravestone elevator. Oh, the irony,” Viri says, hugging Lana tight against her as the elevator slowly descends.

There’s a clamor near the doors. ”Do you need us to cut our way out?” Viri yells, getting up and drawing her lightsaber.

”Don’t. Touch. Anything. We have this,” Tora yells back. A moment later, the doors are wrenched open. “There you go. You’re free.”

”Thank you, Tora,” Lana says, walking out of the elevator into the dark hallway. “I see that the power is still offline?”

”No, we just like walking around in the dark. Yes, it’s still out. If certain people wouldn’t mess with the relays, life would be much easier.”

”Excuse me for trying to help!” Koth says, throwing his hands in the air. “Are you two okay?”

”We’re fine,” Viri says. “If you need us for anything, let us know. Otherwise, we’re going to head to my suite.”

”Please don’t help. Stick to the lightsabering. We have enough ‘helpers’ here as it is,” Len says.

Viri and Lana draw their lightsabers and use them to illuminate their way to the Commander’s suite. It’s in a section of the ship that still has power, to their relief.

”Finally,” Lana says, pulling off her gloves and boots. “Getting out of this armor…”

Viri comes up behind her, wraps strong arms around her waist, and starts tugging at her belt. “Can I still kiss you all over?” Her tone of voice makes Lana shiver.

”You most certainly can,” Lana purrs, snuggling back into her. “And then—“

The lights in the suite flicker and then go out.

”Sorry, Commander…Koth apparently decided to mess with several relays. You and Lana okay?”

”We’re fine, Tora. We’re in my suite. Don’t worry about us.” Viri says, and tosses the comlink toward the bedside table.

”Just us and the stars,” Lana muses, undoing Viri’s belt.

”Just us,” Viri says, picking her up and walking toward the bed.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Viri's first time working with another Force-sensitive person, combined with her very first battle against a Jedi. Thank you Shimmersing for this prompt!
> 
> A/N: Viri's parents are Imperial scientists who work in one of the cells on Corellia. The headcanon is that all Imperial/Sith activity is tolerated by local officials and concealed from the Republic, including the schools they run for Force-sensitive Imperial children.

_Odessen, shortly after KOTET_

The Zakuulan stylist fusses over Viri’s hair and makeup. He’s already suggested several things that Viri has vetoed outright, but she’s been trying to work with him for her welcoming dinner in Zakuul.

”…so we can get you in for surgery tomorrow, probably…” he says briskly.

”Excuse me?” Viri says, narrowing her eyes at him. “Surgery for what?”

”You’ll want to get rid of that ugly scar, I’m sure?” the stylist stammers. “Now that you’re Galactic Peacekeeper, your looks are important.”

”My scar is not going anywhere,” Viri says flatly. “I would not call it ‘ugly’ again. We’re done for today.” She turns abruptly and walks out of the stylist’s studio, with Lana by her side.

”The nerve…!” Viri splutters, as she makes a beeline for the cantina.

”I love your scar, for what it’s worth,” Lana says, smiling at her. “I mean it. It’s fun to kiss. It’s something that makes you Viri. You’ve never told me why you’re so attached to it, though. You’ve had other scars removed.”

”This one is special. My mother sutured it herself, and it’s a reminder of how far I’ve come.” Viri leads her into one of the private cantina rooms, orders herself a Sugar Rush and grabs a beer for Lana. “Let me tell you the story.”

***

_She’s three, and she’s powerful. So very powerful. But right now, she just wants to find her ball. It’s fallen into the neighboring garden._

_Grale Holon and his family don’t like her; they’ve made that clear. Even without her abilities, it would be obvious. As she slips through the gate – it’s easy enough to push the lock until it opens – she tries to be as invisible as possible. The ball is rolling down the hill, toward the neighbors’ speeder bay. It brushes against one of the speeders, and an alarm begins to sound._

_Panic sets in. She’s frozen to the spot as she looks around frantically for help. The alarm is painful to her ears. “Shut up!” she screams, and throws all her anxiety toward the sound._

_The beeping is replaced by several other sounds: an explosion, the roar of flames licking across the chassis of a destroyed speeder, and Viri’s own screams as a piece of the metal breaks free and strikes her hard in the face._

***

“Viridana Revarre Dragoi! What did I tell you about blowing things up?!”

”I didn’t mean it,” Viri cried. “It just happened.” Her eyes darted around the room frantically.

”You blew up a speeder, and almost killed yourself in the process! Hold still so I can finish this.” Viri’s mother, Tullia, finished suturing her cheek and put a kolto bandage over the wound. 

“It wouldn’t stop beeping!”

”Why were you there in the first place? You know you’re supposed to stay in our garden! And you are so very fortunate that you’re only going to have a scar…what if you’d been hit in the temple, or the neck? What if I hadn’t heard you screaming out there and gotten you away from that fire? You’d be dead right now! Do you even get that, Viri? This sort of behavior could kill you.”

”I was just getting my ball! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” She cringed; she’d never seen her parents so angry, and that stung even more than the long line of new sutures in her cheek. “Don’t be mad at me!”

”It’s…not you, Viri. We’re not mad at you.” Viri’s father, Andres, turned away and took a deep breath. “I just need a moment to think about this, all right? I know you didn’t mean it, but you caused a lot of damage today, both to yourself and Mr. Holon’s property.”

”Are you mad I can do…things?”

“No.” Tullia picked her up and hugged her. “Sweet girl, we love you just as you are. All of you, including your powers.” She began to pace, still holding Viri in her arms.

The holo began to beep furiously, and Andres rushed to answer it. Viri buried her face in her mother’s shoulder and covered her ears, trying to block out Holon’s furious ranting. Snips of the conversation still filtered back to her.

“Yes, yes, I know, of course I’ll pay for it…she didn’t mean it! I understand it was new…she was just getting her ball……she’s just a little girl, she doesn’t know what she’s doing!”

Holon raised his voice, and Viri couldn’t help but hear him: ”That child of yours is a demon. She should be drowned in the nearest river. That’s what I would do, if she were mine…”

”You son of a…” Andres shouted. “You stay away from my family. I’ll cover the damages, but if you so much as think of coming near my daughter, I will end you, you kriffing degenerate.” He closed the connection angrily.

”I’m…not a demon, am I?” Viri asked.

”No, of course not. Some people are afraid of what they don’t understand, and that has nothing to do with you.” Andres leaned over to kiss his daughter on the forehead before turning back to his wife.

“We need to do something, Tullia,” Andres said. “This can’t continue.” He looked back at Viri immediately. “No, we’re not going to drown you! How could you even think such a thing? Anyone who wants to hurt you will have to come through us first.”

”What, then?” Viri asked.

”We know you don’t understand how to control the Force, Viri,” said Andres. “And we don’t, either, so we can’t guide you here. We’re not angry about that. We know you’re upset about these…accidents…and don’t mean to hurt anyone. But for your own sake…we need to find a way for you to learn to control what you’re doing before you do harm someone. Tullia…I think we should confide in Merwo.” 

Things happened quickly after that. There were hushed holo-calls; calls for which Viri was pointedly asked to leave the room. However, the solution came directly to them a week later.

Viri was back in the courtyard of the apartment building, playing under a tree in the cool summer evening. A comlink with a panic button was tied to her wrist. Her parents had started requiring her to wear it at all times. _If there’s anything that happens, Viri…anything at all that makes you angry or upset…take a deep breath and push that button. Even if you’re not sure you need us. We won’t be mad. We’ll come to you and help you._ Thus far, the comlink had prevented several potential incidents – the simple act of taking a breath and pausing to press the button was sometimes, but not always, enough to defuse Viri. She was three, and her rage did not run deep.

On this particular evening, a tall man with beige robes was standing in the corner of the garden, quietly observing her. As Viri looked at him, a voice in the back of her brain started to scream: _NO._ She quietly pushed the panic button on her comm and stood up.

”You must be Viridana,” the man said, walking over to her.

”She is,” said a voice from the doorway. Viri’s parents had come into the garden. “And you are?”

”Jedi Master Adam Soh.”

”Master Soh, this is an Imperial family. Please leave.” Viri’s mother clandestinely pressed a button on her own comlink as she spoke.

”I am here about your daughter,” Master Soh said, as though he hadn’t heard them. “She is very strong with the Force. I invite her to study with us and become a Jedi.”

”No thank you,” said Andres. “Not interested.”

”With all due respect, I wasn’t inviting you. Don’t you owe it to your daughter to at least give her a chance to walk the path of Light?” Master Soh insisted. The Jedi extended his hand. “Come, little one, time to go. Say goodbye to your parents.”

Viri crossed her arms. “I’m not going anywhere with you. I don’t like you.”

The Jedi frowned and bent to pick her up.

”I said no!” Viri shouted.

”I suggest you back off, Jedi,” Andres said, quietly. “My daughter doesn’t want to go with you.”

”She’s three years old. She doesn’t know what she wants one way or the other. I have the legal right to take her to the Jedi Temple.” 

“She said no, and I agree with her. And she is Imperial, so your Republic laws mean nothing to us. This is Corellia, not Coruscant.” 

Master Soh laughed. “You don’t actually expect me to leave a child with this level of Force sensitivity to the Sith, do you? Of course she’s coming with me. And—“ he waved his hand toward Tullia and Andres – “you will allow it.” Viri’s eyes widened. She wasn’t sure what Master Soh had done, but she sensed danger.

”We will allow it,” Viri’s parents repeated.

”You will not stop me.”

”We will not stop you.”

Master Soh turned to Viri. “And you will leave here without a fuss.”

”No no no no!” Viri screamed. She bit the Jedi’s arm and pushed him away as hard as she could. A tree branch broke as Viri’s fear became tangible. “Mama! Daddy! Wake up! Please, wake up!”

Andres staggered, blinked, and seemed to snap out of his daze. ”What…what were you about to do? What did we just say?!” he shouted. “You are not leaving with our child!” He pulled a blaster from his belt and pointed it at the Jedi.

Master Soh backed up. “You are making a grievous mistake.”

”The only one here who has made a mistake this evening is you, Jedi. Get out of here.” Tullia and Andres shoved Viri behind them and trained their weapons on the Jedi. Master Soh snarled as the garden gate opened with a bang, and several Imperial troopers and Sith Lords burst into the area.

“Kidnapping Imperial children now, are you, Master Soh?” one of the Sith hissed, drawing his lightsaber. The Jedi ran for the road.

”You two, cover me. The rest of you, stay with the child. Darth Merwo will have a word with you.” The Sith Lord disappeared through the garden gate, accompanied by several troopers.

The remaining Sith knelt down near Viri. Her skin was red and the bone ridges on her face gave her a severe look, but her eyes still seemed kind. ”You must be Viridana. I’m Darth Merwo, and I’m a Sith. I was due for a visit with you anyway.“

”My lord, thank you so much for coming out,” Andres said. “Viri, I know you’re upset, but do you want to talk to her?”

”No,” Viri said, peeking out from behind her father’s legs.

”My, you’re really angry and afraid right now, aren’t you, Viri? I don’t blame you. What happened was scary. Would it help if I told you I’m not here to take you away from your parents?”

”Yes. What are you here to do, then?”

”Well, I came here to stop that Jedi - but also, to let you know that your Mom and Dad have talked to me about helping you learn to use the Force. We have a school here on Corellia where you could learn. You have a very strong gift, and I think you’d be a lot happier if you didn’t blow up any more speeders. Am I right?”

”How can you do that?”

Merwo smiled. ”If you practice, study and listen to your teachers, you will learn how to use the Force properly. That means that even if you get really, really angry, you won’t break anything unless you actually want to do it. Your emotions and the Force will serve you, instead of going all over the place. Do you understand now?”

”I think so.”

“We can actually start working on that this very minute. How are you feeling right now?”

Viri thought for a moment. “Mad.”

”Okay. Now put both of your hands out. I want you to pretend your anger is like a ball, and you’re holding it. You control every bit of it. It’s yours. It serves you. It’s nothing but energy. Can you see it?”

Viri nodded.

”Now I want you to pretend all that energy is going right into you. Still with me? Good. Now pick up that rock. Don’t move, stay where you are. Just know that you have enough power to pick up the rock.”

Viri stared at the rock, and slowly, it rose in the air.

“Now put it down again. Don’t drop it. Actually put it back on the ground.”

The rock returned to the grass.

”You see? You’re getting this already. Good job, little one.” Merwo smiled encouragingly. ”Is there anything else you want to know right now?”

A shy smile crept over Viri’s face as she emerged from behind her parents’ legs. “Can I try your lightsaber?”

“A lightsaber’s a very personal, and very dangerous, weapon. Every Sith has their own. So no, I can’t let you try my lightsaber or hold it. However, you’re welcome to have a closer look.” Merwo locked the safety on her saber and held it out to the child. “Go on, it’s safe to touch right now. Here’s how it looks when it’s ignited.” Viri ran her hands along the hilt, fascinated.

“Can I have a lightsaber?”

Merwo laughed. “Not right away. But if you work hard and learn to use the Force, yes, eventually you will get your very own lightsaber. Does that sound like an appealing goal for you to work toward?”

Viri mulled it over. “Yes.”

”I’m pleased to hear that, little one,” Lord Merwo said.


	3. Naboo Dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Introducing their romantic interest (or best friend) to a food specific to their home planet. Thank you MandoJedi23 for this prompt!

_Odessen, during KOTFE_

Lunch time on Odessen. Truthfully, Viri muses, there’s no such time frame. The Alliance is a 24-hour operation, the kitchen is always open, and there are always people eating meals at odd hours.

The cafeteria staff does their best to accommodate the various culinary needs of people from a wide range of worlds and palates, but it’s not always easy. There are always standard Dromund Kaas and Coruscant staples available, as well as vegetarian options. The Alliance’s Force users often prefer to eat together among the artifacts in the Enclave; the underworld and military staff are often on the go. Still, the cafeteria is usually bustling. 

Viri wanders past the main kitchen and ambles down the hallway. Nobody minds; the members of the Alliance are used to seeing their Commander roaming around the base, talking to as many people as she can.

Today, she’s following a delicious aroma down the corridor. It smells like home to her; like the meals her grandmother made for her on Naboo. As she stops at the threshold of one of the smaller kitchens, she takes a moment to savor it.

“Are you making pasta?” Viri asks, leaning in the doorway. 

”Commander! You know it?” A tall woman with brown hair turns and smiles at Viri. “It’s from my home planet. I’m surprised.”

”Would that be Naboo?” Viri grins, speaking the language. “My father’s Naboo. I lived there for several years.”

”Bless!” the woman says, touching her hands to Viri’s face. “Gimna Belfin. I work with Beywan Aygo’s people on weapons tech. Love your setup here, but the cafeteria…these soldiers need some decent food.”

”And you volunteered?” Viri grins.

”We’re Naboo. Of course we did,” Gimna smiles as a robust man walks into the room, carrying a cheese grater. “Luckily, you have enough supplies here to make ziti and tortellini from scratch. This is my husband, Byrt. Honey, the Commander’s Naboo!“

”No wonder we already feel at home here!” Byrt extends his hand. “Byrt Belfin. I’m in weapons tech, too. We’re honored to be part of your Alliance.”

”I’m glad to have you,” Viri says, still speaking Naboo.

“Sit. You must eat with us, now. I wanted to make one test batch before unleashing it on the cafeteria. With your permission, of course, Commander.”

”If you can teach the cafeteria staff to cook Naboo food, I think I’ll love you forever,” Viri says, swooning. “Can I please bring a guest to lunch?”

”The Alliance Commander is polite enough to ask if she can have a guest? You really are Naboo!” Gimna laughs.

”Lana, I need you in cafeteria kitchen, room 3,” Viri says into her comlink.

”Commander, what’s wrong?”

”Nothing, just get over here!”

Lana appears in the doorway a few minutes later, with a confused expression on her face.

”Lana, look, two new recruits!”

”Welcome to the Alliance,” Lana says with a smile. “But Commander, why—“

Viri smiles. “They’re Naboo. _And they’re going to feed us!_ Gimna Belfin, Byrt Belfin, this is Lana Beniko. She’s the Alliance’s top advisor and my right-hand woman, so you’ll be seeing her around a lot.”

”Then you must join us- Miss Beniko? Advisor?” Gimna says, pulling out a chair for her.

”Lana’s just fine,” Lana smiles, and takes the chair.

”Are you two girlfriends?” Byrt asks bluntly. “Or is that something you don’t want people to know?”

Lana and Viri look at each other. “It’s not a secret but it’s not advertised, just for safety’s sake.”

”Smart,” Gimna says. “But you’re adorable together, just so you know. Do you like Naboo cuisine, Lana?”

“I can’t say I’ve ever had it,” Lana says. Byrt drops the cheese grater.

”This poor woman has never had—all right. You’re eating with us for the next week, at least.”

”That’s very kind of you,” Lana says. “Is it really that special?”

There’s complete silence in the room as Viri, Gimna and Byrt stare at her in horror.

“Food is an art form on Naboo,” Viri explains. “It’s not just nourishment. It’s meant to be savored and loved. You like a lot of interesting food…you enjoy eating, right? That’s what Naboo cuisine is all about, but multiply that by a thousand.”

”What’s on the menu?” Lana asks. “I’m looking forward to this now.”

”We’ve got ziti ready,” Byrt smiles. “Pasta with cheese and tomato sauce. Sound good?”

”I’ve always wanted to try pasta,” Lana says. The room falls silent again.

”They don’t have pasta in the Empire?!” Gimna looks horrified. 

“There’s one Naboo restaurant I found that has it, but it’s on Nar Shaddaa. There’s another on Corellia. But on Dromund Kaas…not so much,” Viri says.

”And you haven’t taken your lady friend there because…?”

”It’s not really safe for us to go beyond Odessen for leisure time,” Viri says.

“Of course, that’s true. Well, I’m sure you’ll love it, Lana.” Byrt says, bringing a large dish over to the table.

“Garlic bread,” Gimna says, setting down a basket. “And can I offer you some wine?”

”Just a touch for me,” Viri says.

”I’d love that. Thank you,” Lana says, offering up her glass.

”I can’t thank you two enough for your hospitality,” Viri says. “You’ve welcomed us like family.”

”Our Commander is Naboo, and is starving out here in the Odessen wilderness with no pasta? This isn’t hospitality, it’s necessary,” Gimna laughs. She raises her glass for a toast, and the four begin piling ziti onto their plates. 

As Lana raises her fork to her mouth, she suddenly realizes that everyone else around the table is staring at her. Viri has her hands on her chin and is watching her intently.

”Um. What’s the matter?”

”You’re eating Naboo food for the first time. I just want to see your reaction,” Viri says. “I promise I will stop being weird in a second.”

”You never stop being weird,” Lana laughs, but she takes a bite of her pasta. Her eyes open wide with approval. “This is very, very good.”

Viri and the Belfins are smiling ear to ear.

For the next hour, the Belfins, Viri and Lana sit around the table, eating, talking and laughing. Lana finds herself scraping her plate and going back for seconds, and then thirds. They leave the Belfins with handshakes, promising to come back for lunch tomorrow.

* 

”Force, I had so much to eat,” Lana groans, rubbing her stomach, as they walk back to her suite. “That food was delicious.”

”I’m so glad you liked it,” Viri says. “Gimna mentioned they want to get some Naboo cuisine into the cafeteria. I’m all for it. It’s nice having that here.”

Lana flops onto her couch. Viri follows, resting her head on Lana’s lap. 

“I have a boat shoe,” Lana says in Naboo.

Viri raises an eyebrow at her.

”Um…I see cats raining? I run fire circles?”

”Are you turning into me? Those are my lines,” Viri smiles.

”I was trying to say I love you,” Lana says, switching back to Basic.

Viri says it for her in Naboo, once and then again. “Actually…there are two different ways to say it. This is the first – and this is the second.”

”What’s the difference?” Lana takes off her gloves and strokes her hands across Viri’s forehead. 

“The first is a straight-up ‘I love you.’ The second translates a bit differently. It’s an idiom. Technically, it means ‘your light lives in my soul.’ It’s for very deep love.”

”I’ve heard you say that to me,” Lana says.

”Yes. You have.” Viri locks eyes with her as she says it again.

”That’s the one I wanted,” Lana says softly, and repeats the phrase to Viri. Viri says it back to her as she snuggles closer.


	4. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: things you said when you thought I was asleep. Thank you Cavalier-Life for the prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story directly follows Kiss:Gentle. http://archiveofourown.org/works/13342440
> 
> It contains spoilers for SWTOR's 2017 storyline, including the identity of the traitor in "Crisis on Umbara."

**  
Sixteen hours. Lana has slept almost continuously, and Viri has let her. At the moment she’s tucked under the covers, her face deceptively peaceful, her hands relaxed for what seems like the first time in weeks. 

Viri has moved her desk next to the bed so she can work while watching over Lana, and she strokes her head gently for a moment before returning to her datapad. Her holo and consoles are all on silent. She has clandestinely arranged with C2-N2 to deliver food periodically, and he’s just brought her some evening cocoa and cookies. They’re still warm from the oven, and Viri chews thoughtfully as she quietly taps the keys on her datapad.

When Viri’s holo vibrates, she moves away from the bed before picking up, so that only she is on the viewer.

”Commander? Sorry to bother you, but we can’t find Lana.”

Lana’s eyes open in the darkness, but she does not move.

”Thanks for checking in, Koth. She’s not on base. We received some recon that Theron left a surveillance station in the Odessen wilderness. I pulled her off the map temporarily so she could investigate.”

”Alone? Without any backup?”

”Vette is with her, and I’m monitoring them both from here,” Viri replies. “We didn’t want to risk too much chatter; if there is such a station and it is monitoring the base, I’m sure it will cloak if they figure out we’re looking for it. I would have gone with them, but someone needed to be base support. If there’s any trouble, it’s Odessen. We have towers everywhere; I can get someone to them within minutes.”

”Got it. I’ll let everyone know she’s on a mission. People were worried about her when she vanished. Especially since she’s been so…odd…lately.”

”She’s fine,” Viri says. “You know I’m looking out for her.”

”You always do,” Koth says, and the holo goes dark again.

Viri sighs as she puts the holo back on the table and walks to Lana's side of the bed. Lana’s face is turned away from her, so she runs one hand soothingly over her hair and leans down to kiss her head.

“I love you, Lana,” Viri says, softly. “I hope you’re sleeping well.”

Lana’s eyes flutter shut again as she drifts back to sleep.


	5. Caught in the Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** This chapter is rated M for sexual content. Enthusiastic consent; Sith Lords in love enjoying a quickie in a closet. :)
> 
> Thank you to Celith Wraine for the prompt: Caught in the Act

“The scanner’s lighting up,” Theron says. “Several ships incoming. We need to get them out and get into hyperspace, now.”

“Commander, we’re coming in for an immediate extraction. Code Red. Standby.” Lana’s calm demeanor on the comlink belies the jitters in her stomach. She hates it when Viri goes on missions without her, but sometimes it’s unavoidable. Today Viri, Aric Jorgan and Kaliyo have been on another run in the Zakuulan swamps, something that makes Lana especially nervous. She is relieved when Viri’s form emerges from the cover of the trees and leaps into the shuttle.

”Thanks, Lana,” Viri smiles. As usual, she looks as though she’s decided to wear half of the terrain she’s traversed, and she’s a muddy mess, but her eyes are bright and her cheeks are flushed. Lana feels the familiar, welcome pull of desire as she smiles back at her.

”Glad to see you’re safe, Commander,” Lana tells her. “You as well, Aric and Kaliyo. How did you do?”

”We were able to retrieve ten of the twelve data cores,” Jorgan says. “Not perfect, but not bad, either.”

“That’s more than enough for us to work with,” Theron tells him, taking the data cores from the trio. “We can do a lot with these. I’ll start extracting data immediately.”

”Good mission, team,” Viri says. “Everyone, rest. I’m going to freshen up.”

”I’ve got the bridge,” says Tora. “Lana, Theron, break time for you, too.” 

The group disperses, and Viri vanishes into one of the freshers. She re-emerges a half hour later, with fresh robes and wet hair.

”Care for a snack? You did a lot today,” Lana tells her. Viri gratefully accepts the juice and vegetable wrap and wolfs them down, and then asks for seconds.

“Thank you, love,” Viri says, with a sweet smile. She’s still keyed up from the battle, and the passion and desire Lana felt earlier is still roaring through their connection.

”What do you want, brat?” Lana asks her. “Want to spar?”

”No.”

”Take a nap?”

”No.”

”Pazak?”

”No.” Viri wordlessly wraps Lana in her arms and rocks her.

“What’s on your mind, lover?” Lana asks her, lightly running her fingers down Viri’s nose. Passion is sparking through their bond, and she knows damn well what Viri wants – and she wants it, too - but she wants her to say it.

”I want you.” Viri locks eyes and whispers the words in Sith. Fresh from the battle, still flying high on adrenaline, her lust is almost tangible. “I need…”

”I need you too,” Lana replies in Sith. Passion sparks through their bond. “I love it when you’re this eager. But this shuttle, Viri…we can’t monopolize the fresher again. Remember what happened last time?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Viri notices the supply cabinet, and a slow smile uncurls across her lips.

”Come on,” she tells Lana, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the cabinet.

”Are you mad?” Lana whispers, but she’s smiling, and she readily steps into the cabinet with Viri. “We won’t both fit in here…”

”And yet we have,” Viri murmurs, shutting the door and wrapping her arms around Lana. She kisses Lana hard, hungrily. Lana responds in kind, and lets Viri push her gently against the shelving.

“We’re not going to be able to stay in here for long,” Lana whispers urgently, her hands squeezing the generous curves of Viri’s hips.

”I’ll have to be quick, then,” Viri replies. One hand snakes under Lana’s tunic and unbuttons her pants. The cabinet does not give either of them much room to maneuver, but Viri is able to drop to her knees and pull Lana’s clothing down.

”You’re not…” Lana gasps, grabbing the wall behind her to steady herself.

”But I am,” Viri replies, blowing cool air across Lana’s thighs. “We good? I’ll stop if you don’t want –“

”Don’t you dare stop,” Lana hisses, and her eyes flutter shut as Viri’s tongue makes contact with her bare skin. Viri is in a playful mood, and she nips across Lana’s thighs as she slides her hands around her hips and pulls her closer.

Do you know you’re delicious?” Viri murmurs. “I love tasting you…” She punctuates her words with quick swipes of her tongue across Lana’s heated folds.

”Force, Viri, kiss me…” Lana whimpers. “I need you.”

”I need you too,” Viri smiles against Lana’s skin and kisses her deeply and properly, laving her tongue across Lana’s most sensitive spots.

”Just like that, Force, right there…” Lana’s hands go to the back of Viri’s head, holding her where she is and encouraging her. Her hips rock as Viri traces patterns across her clit. It’s not the time for a drawn-out interlude, and they both know it.

“Love, you’re so—“ Lana cannot finish her words, as the door to the supply cabinet opens. She blinks as the bright light of the shuttle hits her full in the face. Kaliyo, Jorgan and Tora are all standing motionless at the door to the cabinet, staring at them.

Viri emerges from below Lana’s tunic, licks her lips and smiles broadly. “Hello there! Close that door again, would you?”

Jorgan blushes profusely through his fur. “Er, didn’t mean to disturb you, sirs, but we need the signal disruptor on the shelf there.”

Lana, who has turned a distinct shade of red herself, grabs the requested item and tosses it in their direction without making eye contact.

”Carry on!” Kaliyo says brightly and closes the cabinet door again.

Once the door is shut, Viri erupts with laughter. ”Did you see their faces?!”

”Kaliyo didn’t seem at all disturbed, but poor Aric…” Lana can’t help but giggle. “But if we could get back to what we were doing…I was right there, damn it…”

”Let’s get you there again,” Viri says, her voice husky, as she disappears beneath Lana’s tunic. Lana bites down on her own glove to keep from screaming as Viri guides her closer and closer to a sublime climax, lovingly kissing and licking her again and again. When she tumbles over the edge, her knees almost give out from the intensity. Viri stays on her knees, nuzzling and kissing Lana’s thighs, until Lana reaches down and pulls her up.

Lana tastes herself on Viri’s lips as they kiss. Viri squirms against her, and Lana can tell that the tension within her is coiled tightly.

”My love,” Lana whispers to her. “You have adrenaline on your lips. So ready for me.” She unbuttons Viri’s pants and slips her hand inside. Viri whines softly and shifts closer as Lana’s fingers find their way under her underwear and begin to tease.

Viri can’t stifle a cry as Lana slips two fingers into her and curls them forward, pressing on the most sensitive spot inside her and tapping gently.

“Shhh, love,” Lana reminds her, her voice low and laced with lust. “You have no idea how much I wish we were home, in my bed. How many times I would make you scream with pleasure. For now, this will have to do…”

Viri’s hips move against Lana’s hand, faster and faster. She drops her head to Lana’s shoulder and bites down, muffling her own cries.

”I feel how close you are,” Lana murmurs. Viri nods against her shoulder, and then raises her head to tentatively whisper in Lana’s ear.

_”Harder.”_

”I love it when you tell me what you want,” Lana whispers back, planting a tender kiss on Viri’s temple. She complies, thrusting hard enough to make Viri keen softly into her shoulder and then stiffen against her. As Viri relaxes, boneless, Lana’s arms go around her and hold her up.

“So good,” Viri mutters, hugging Lana. She lifts her head to give Lana a soft kiss, and then another.

”To be continued when we’re home, lover,” Lana tells her.

”I hope so,” Viri says, rocking against her slightly.

“We do have to leave this cabinet eventually,” Lana mutters. “You know they’re all out there.”

Viri shrugs. “I’m not embarrassed.”

”Neither am I, not really, but it will probably be awkward for a few minutes,” Lana chuckles. “Are we…presentable?”

”More or less,” Viri says, checking that both she and Lana are buttoned up again. “Ready?”

”Let’s get it over with,” Lana says, and opens the cabinet door. As she’d anticipated, Jorgan, Tora and Kaliyo are all studiously absorbed in their repairs in the next room of the shuttle. When Jorgan notices them, he turns red under his fur again.

”For Force’s sake, Major Paws, it was just two women having sex, and you didn’t even _see_ anything,” Kaliyo laughs. As Lana and Viri walk by, she high-fives them both.

“It’s not a big deal, no, I know they’re partners, it’s just that I don’t think of them in an intimate sense…” Aric stammers. “Sirs, apologies. I didn’t mean to disturb you while you were, um, busy.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll try to remember to lock the door next time. But it might be good to knock before opening cabinet doors in the future,” Viri says with a smile, taking Lana’s hand and walking to the bridge.


	6. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** Mention of injury and blood. They're Sith Lords, they get hurt. 
> 
> Thank you to Shimmersing for the prompt: Tending to an injury

“Would you sit still! I can’t help you if you keep moving!” Viri frowns with frustration.

”Viri, I’m fine!” Lana says, trying to swat her hands away. “You are so dramatic about everything. It’s a bump on the head.”

”…says the woman with a bleeding gash the size of Kaas City,” Viri says, pulling back Lana’s hair to get a good look at the entire wound. “Or did you just decide to dye this part of your hair bright red? Would you let me help you, damn it?” 

“It’s not that bad,” Lana insists, but she sits still as Viri shines a light in one of her eyes and then the other, and then studies her injury again.

”There’s a piece of glass in there. Hang on.” Viri picks up a pair of tweezers, sterilizes them and extracts the glass. When she shows it to Lana, her eyes grow wide.

”I didn’t realize I’d been hit that hard.”

”You went through a window,” Viri’s voice softens. “It’s a wonder this is the only bit that stuck with you.”

“What do you need up there?” Lana asks, looking through the first aid bag next to her. 

”If you could grab the disinfectant, I’d appreciate it,” Viri says. Lana nods, soaks a cotton pad with disinfectant cleanser, and hands it to Viri.

”You know the drill. It’s going to sting. Ready?” Viri asks. When Lana nods, Viri cleans the wound as gently as she can.

“Force healing isn’t closing this,” Viri says apologetically. “It’s going to need some stitches. I’m thinking at least five. Do you want a local?”

”No. Just work fast,” Lana says, handing her the suturing kit.

Viri pauses. “Lana…are you sure? We have anesthetic here. It’s your head. It’s probably really going to fucking hurt, and it doesn’t have to.”

”I don’t want it,” Lana says, firmly. “I don’t like it. It makes me feel off. Please just suture it up, and go as quickly as you can.”

”Can I at least get you a drink?” Viri asks.

”I don’t think we have any on the shuttle, or I might take you up on it.” Their Alliance shuttle has a lot of bells and whistles, but a bar isn’t one of them.

”Lana…are you really, really certain you want to do it this way?” 

”Viri…” Lana says, and her voice is tinged with irritation. “Sew. It. Up. We need to get this done, and now.”

“All right,” Viri says, but she sounds close to tears. “If you need a break, tell me.”

”I will,” Lana says, closing her eyes and steeling herself. “Go.”

”Hey, why are there walls around Ajunta Pall’s tomb?” Viri says, as she begins suturing the wound.

”What?!” Lana gasps, clutching Viri’s leg.

“Acolytes are dying to get in,” Viri replies, and runs a hand soothingly across Lana’s cheek before starting the next suture. “There’s a good book about Force levitation at the base. Have you seen it?”

”No,” Lana says, smiling slightly.

”I can’t put it down,” Viri glibly says. “And Blizz and T7-O1 have been having trouble paying their cantina tabs. They’re always a little short.”

“Where did I find you?” Lana winces.

”There was this Jedi I stabbed,” Viri continues. “He tried to…oh hell, forgot the rest of the joke.”

Lana laughs outright.

“I’m done. Six stitches,” Viri says, and concentrates more Force healing toward the wound. When she’s finished, she dabs some kolto across the stitches, cleans the blood out of Lana’s hair and caresses the side of her face.

”Thank you, love,” Lana says, kissing her lightly. “You do realize those are the most terrible jokes I’ve ever heard.”

”Yes,” Viri says cheerfully. “Did I have you in stitches?”

Lana groans and shakes her head. “You are…I can’t even…you did a good job. Thank you.”

”How are you feeling now?” Viri asks her.

”Much better,” Lana tells her, “Thanks to my medic.”

”Any time,” Viri says, scooping Lana into her lap.


	7. Sleeping In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you anon for the prompt: Accidentally Sleeping In

Viri blinks as she wakes in her suite. The one lamp she’s left on – a synthetic purple Sith-style brazier by the door- paints shadows on the walls. She’s warm and comfortable and has no intention of moving, and she uses the Force to pull the covers back over herself and Lana.

Lana. As usual, they’ve spent the night together. It had been a long day and an even longer mission, and they’d gratefully fallen into bed together. Lana has one arm wrapped protectively around Viri’s waist and a leg slung across her hips. As Viri shifts, she mumbles something in her sleep and holds her closer.

Viri gently brushes Lana’s tousled hair out of her face and gazes down at her in the dim light. The woman in her arms is beautiful. She traces Lana’s features with her fingertips, lingering on her cheeks and the delicate curves of her lips.

”Viri?” Lana’s voice is still thick with sleep as she opens one eye.

”Didn’t mean to wake you, love.”

”What are you doing?” Viri’s fingers are still traveling across her face.

”Just admiring you.”

”Flatterer,” Lana says, and props her chin on her arms.

”Telling the truth. You’re gorgeous,” Viri tells her, loving the way a blush immediately blossoms across Lana’s cheeks. “Smart. Strong. Beautiful.”

”What brought this on?” Lana chuckles, running her fingers across Viri’s collarbone.

”Nothing. I just love you.”

”I love you too, Viri.” Lana reaches up to kiss her. Viri’s hands immediately go to the back of her head, threading through her hair.

”And an excellent kisser, too.” Viri smiles.

“You’re so warm,” Lana murmurs, snuggling against her. “I don’t want to get up. What time is it?”

”Don’t know, don’t care,” Viri replies, kissing her again. She rolls over with Lana in her arms, curling around her as their lips meet again.

”We have things to do,” Lana chides her gently, but she makes no move to get up.

“Yes, we do have things to do,” Viri answers, with a wicked gleam in her eye. She laces one hand with Lana’s as she kisses her again.

”I love your hands,” Viri tells her, kissing her fingers one by one, along then turning the hand over to nuzzle into the palm. Lana’s right hand has a web of scars, and Viri runs her tongue across them one by one.

“…and your wrists. Your arms.” Viri runs her hands up Lana’s arms, kissing them reverently.

”Are you going to worship my entire body this way?” Lana asks, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

”Yes,” Viri says, quite seriously. And she does.

*

Lana’s holo rings, and then Viri’s does, and then there’s a comlink that sounds, but neither of them answers it. Instead they burrow under the covers, basking in the warmth and comfort of Viri’s dreamsilk sheets.

”Go away,” Viri moans when the comlink beeps for the fourth time.

”I suppose we should answer it.”

”If I’m the Commander, I command everyone to go away.” Viri pulls the blankets over her head.

”We’re fighting a war and all,” Lana says sympathetically. “I don’t want to answer either, but maybe we can put them off…”

”Fine,” Viri says, and grabs her comlink. “Yes? Commander here.”

”Are you okay?” Theron sounds concerned. “Vette said we shouldn’t worry, but we still wanted to check. Neither you nor Lana have been seen all day and this is the first time I’ve gotten either of you on the comlink.”

”We’re both fine, we’ve just been resting,” Viri says,

”’Resting’ until you scream…” Lana mutters in Sith, and runs one hand across Viri’s neck. 

”What was that?” Theron asks.

”Nothing, Lana just says hello,” Viri says, smirking. “Theron, thank you for your concern. I’m sorry we’ve been out of contact. We’re fine, and we’re right here on base. Is everything all right?”

”It’s been quiet, Commander,” Theron says. “Nothing to worry about today. We’ll see you two whenever you’re done resting.”

”Thanks, Theron. Hold down the fort.” Viri turns off the comlink and tosses it to the bedside table.

”What time is it, anyway?” Lana asks, rubbing her head.

”Stars…1500,” Viri tells her, checking her datapad. She uses the Force to open the small fridge in the corner of her suite, and floats over two glasses and a pitcher of cold water. “Thirsty?”

”Wouldn’t mind some water,” Lana says, pouring herself a glass. “But I still don’t want to get up.”

“Good,” Viri says, gazing at her.

”I don’t know what’s gotten into you,” Lana laughs, putting her empty glass on the table and beckoning to Viri. “But surely I hope you’ll keep going,”


	8. Recall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** CONTENT WARNING: Discussion of PTSD and a depiction of a character having a flashback. *****
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the prompt Cinlat! :)
> 
> Prompt: Teaching something to the other
> 
> I really, really wanted to write something cute and sweet and funny. I wanted this to be high fluff. I was originally going to have Lana teaching Viri to knit (my head canon is that Lana’s a really good knitter and makes her own sweaters).
> 
> But Viri and Lana kept leading me back here, no matter how many times I tried to steer them away or write something else, and we all know that resisting what the characters want you to write usually doesn’t go well.
> 
> ’Siqsa’ is the Sith word for ‘demon.’ I can’t speak for everyone but I (and others with PTSD I know) will sometimes have code words like this so they can tell a trusted loved one that they’re falling out and need help being grounded.

“I don’t understand, Viri,” Lana shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips. ”You can crush buildings with the power of your mind and make me fly, but you can’t do this?”

Lana has spent the past hour trying to teach Viri the fundamentals of Force lightning. For all of Viri’s talents and strength in the Force, she can’t even conjure a spark. Lana has tried again and again to walk Viri through casting it, and nothing has worked. They’re both tired, sweaty and frustrated, and they’re circling each other in Viri’s private sparring room, stamping their feet.  
  
”Look, I can’t, all right? I _said_ I didn’t want to learn. I can’t do it.”  
  
”You do realize you just contradicted yourself, love. You said you couldn’t, and then said you didn’t want to learn. Which is it?” Lana studies her lover’s face, or rather, the side of it. Viri isn’t looking at her, and there’s anger swirling through her Force signature.  
  
And fear. 

”What are you afraid of?” Lana asks, knitting her brows. “I sense fear in you. You’re not afraid of the dark side, and you’re not afraid of me. You like watching _me_ throw Force lightning. What, then?”  
  
”Drop it, Lana,” Viri whispers.  
  
”Viri – “  
  
”Drop it.” Viri still won’t look at her.  
  
“I thought you said we could accomplish anything together,” Lana says, raising her eyebrows.  
  
“I asked you to drop it,” Viri says, hugging herself. “Stop.”  
  
”All—all right. I won’t push you. I don’t understand, but I don’t need to,” Lana says, putting one hand on Viri’s shoulder. “I won’t ask about this again. Okay?”  
  
”Will you hold me?” Viri asks, her voice barely louder than a whisper.  
  
”Always,” Lana says, wrapping her arms around Viri. She’s shaking, and all Lana can do is hold her close and whisper words of support to her.

*  
  
Alone in the sparring room, Viri takes a deep breath and stares at the skytrooper chassis. There’s no reason she shouldn’t be able to throw Force lightning, and she knows it. For Force’s sake, children in Intermediate Academy can do it. She decides that she is going to lock herself in the training room until she can show some decent lightning to Lana. However, every time she starts to cast, she stops short, just as she did during their exasperating lesson.

_Come on, you can do this! Concentrate, Viri! Just–_ She pushes herself, and lightning begins to sizzle on her fingertips. _You see, you can do this!_

_Danger. Hurt. No_. A black shadow rises up in her mind, and Viri drops to the mats, breathing hard as the room around her disappears.  
  
”Viri?” The door opens and Lana rushes in. “I felt you panic.”  
  
Viri puts her head on her knees. “ _Siqsa.”_  
  
Lana’s face grows solemn the minute she hears the code word. It’s the one that signals that Viri is getting trapped in her own terror; that she’s been pushed into a memory that won’t let her go. She immediately sits down next to Viri and wraps an arm around her.  
  
”Your name is Viridana. You’re in your training room,” Lana tells her in Sith, gently rubbing her back. “You’re on a planet called Odessen and you are not in carbonite. Nothing in this room can hurt you, and you are safe.”  
  
Viri’s still gasping for air, and Lana keeps talking to her. Eventually she raises her head from Lana’s shoulder and takes a deep breath. “Thank you.”  
  
“What brought this on?” Lana asks, stroking her shoulders.    
  
”I’d decided that I was going to stay here until I could show you some lightning,” Viri says quietly. “The moment I actually channeled…it hit.”  
  
”That’s why you’re having trouble with it,” Lana says, understanding. “You weren’t throwing it because it triggers something?”  
  
”Yeah,” Viri says, shuddering. “Learn something new every day, eh? I just thought that I couldn’t do it.”  
  
:You’ve never thrown lightning, not since I’ve known you, so this is something older? From Academy, maybe?”

“I don’t know what it is,” Viri admits. “Just that there was a black shadow and a feeling of extreme danger.”  
  
”I see,” Lana says. “You’ve blocked it out, whatever it is.”  
  
”Damned brain,” Viri says, gritting her teeth.  
  
”I love your brain,” Lana says, kissing her forehead. “And the rest of you.”  
  
”Fucking people who screw with us…I hate this, Lana.”  
  
”I wish the scars here could be healed as easily as the ones on the outside,” Lana says, lightly touching Viri’s forehead. “They can’t. But I’ve got you.”  
  
”I’ve got you too, you know,” Viri says, snuggling against her.  
  
”We have each other. How about that?”  
  
”I’ll take it,” Viri smiles and sits quietly with Lana in the silence of the training room.

  
*  
_  
Six months later_

  
”Ready?” Lana sits with Viri in her lap on the floor in the training room.  
  
Viri nods silently. She extends one hand and concentrates, and a second later, a small jet of red lightning begins to spark, first on one fingertip, and then two, and then a third. They abruptly vanish as Viri gasps.  
  
Lana speaks low in her ear, “You are in your training room on the Alliance base. You are loved and protected and nobody on this base is going to hurt you if you throw this lightning.” Her arms go around Viri’s waist. “Breathe.”  
  
Viri shakes her head and channels the lightning again, forming a ball of it in her palm. It vanishes just as abruptly.

“Good job,” Lana says.  
  
”Enough,” Viri says, shivering.

“I’m proud of you for even trying this,” Lana tells her. “This is the longest you’ve channeled it. How are you doing?”

”I’m here,” Viri says, curling against her. “Thank you for staying with me through this.”

”Being here is all we can ask for, love.” Lana hugs her tight.


	9. Snow Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the prompt darth-khal! :)
> 
> Prompt: Catching the other before they fall

“Hoth,” Lana grumbles, trudging through the snow outside Dorn Base. “This planet never gets any less miserable, does it?”

”I can barely see,” Viri says, adjusting her goggles. “Even with these, it’s so bright.”

”Let’s destroy the shield generator and get the hell out of here,” Lana says, blinking behind her own goggles. She and Viri are both bundled up in layers of thermal clothing and cold-weather armor and hats, but the extreme chill is still getting to them.

The two women arrive at the rendezvous point, but their contact is missing, and only his nervous assistant is waiting for them.

”This had better not be a trap,” Lana growls, one hand inching toward her lightsaber.

”It’s not, my lords, I promise,” the hapless assistant says, backing up. Hemdil Tre is en route. There was a snowstorm and the convoy had to be diverted. They should be here in about an hour. Apologies.”

”Understood,” Viri says wearily, as she and Lana walk away.

”We could always go to the cantina and get a drink,” Lana says, looking toward the base. “We’re still Sith Lords, I don’t think anyone would stop us. It should be warmer there.”

”Let’s,” Viri agrees. They continue to trudge across the snow, veering off the main path slightly to stay out of sight. “I wish we’d hired some tauntauns.”

”I can’t ride those creatures,” Lana says.

”You could always ride with me,” Viri smiles, biting her lip.

“Could I, now?” Lana’s mouth quirks up in a smile. “Tempting though that may be, we’re almost to the base. Just over that hill.”

”Yep,” Viri says. “I did some missions on this planet, and I still have no idea where I am. I’m glad you do.”

“We did a lot of work in this general are—shit!” Lana’s boot slips and she tumbles backward. Viri instantly runs to catch her before she falls into the snow.

”I’ve got you.” Viri grabs her and sweeps her off her feet. The next moment, she slips on the same piece of hidden ice, and falls into the snow with Lana in her arms. 

“At least I broke your fall,” Viri laughs.

”That you did, love,” Lana replies. “Shall we get up now?”

”Yes,” Viri says. She and Lana lean on each other to get to their feet in the slippery snow and ice, stumbling several times before they’re standing upright again.

“Ice under the snow. Always hidden surprises on this planet,” Lana grunts. Viri shrieks beside her as she falls into the snow again.

”You know what, I’m just going to sit down here for a while,” Viri says. “The snow obviously doesn’t want me to get up.”

”Come on, insufferable one,” Lana says, flinging a snowball at her.

”Don’t you throw snow at me, Lana Beniko!” Viri replies, tossing a snowball back at her and laughing.

“You’re going down, Dragoi,” Lana laughs, and pelts her with another snowball. Viri counters, and suddenly Lana finds piles of snow being dumped on her head.

”Using the Force? That’s low!” Lana growls.

”Hey, love, you have the same talents I do. Not my fault I thought of it first,” Viri shrugs, and sends a wave of snow at her. Lana stops it instantly, and sends more snow back at Viri’s face. She and Viri both fall to their knees as they keep flinging snow at each other, both with their hands and the Force.

Eventually Viri tumbles to her back and stays there, laughing until tears form in her eyes. Lana flops down beside her, but can’t help sprinkling a handful of snow across her face.

”You!”

”Yes?” Lana asks smoothly. “Give?”

”Fine, fine, I give,” Viri laughs, looking over at Lana. Lana’s cheeks are flushed and she’s grinning.

“Your lips are blue!” Lana laughs. “Matches your eyes.”

”So are yours,” Viri giggles.

“I think my hair is frozen.”

”Snow got into my armor.”

”I can’t feel my face.”

”Can you feel this?” Viri whispers, and leans over to give her a kiss. The shock of her cold lips and warm mouth make Lana open her eyes wide behind her goggles.

”Indeed I can. I wish we had the time and place to feel more,” Lana says. She reluctantly stands and extends a hand to Viri to help her up. They pick their way carefully up the hill, holding on to each other for support.

”I’m glad we don’t have snow back home,” Viri tells her.

”Me too. I’ve never seen the allure,” Lana agrees. “Let’s warm up in the cantina for a while, finish this meeting and this mission and then get out of here.”

”I couldn’t agree more. Let’s go.” The two Sith walk hand and hand toward the base.


	10. After the Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Cavalier Life for the prompt!
> 
> _Prompt: Cuddling in the water/bath_

Lana never feels quite so powerless as she does when she’s comm support. 

Every instinct in her soul tells her that she should be on the battlefield with Viri; acting as her second; watching her back. Every iota of her heart and soul are struck cold with worry when she watches Viri’s tall form walk out of the shuttle without her, heading into the fray with her strike team. Every time she hears Viri’s voice on the comlink, alive and well, she’s relieved, for that second. 

She’s told Viri she frets; it’s the understatement of the millennia. She’s never calm, not really, until Viri reappears, bruised and bloody from the battle. 

“We’ve just landed. You know where I’ll be.” Viri’s voice is weary on the comlink. The control room team applauds; it’s been another successful mission for her and her strike team. Lana feels herself breathe for the first time in hours. She excuses herself from the support team and heads toward Viri’s suite. Nobody stops her or comments; it is fully understood at this point that when Viri returns to Odessen, Lana will go to her. 

* 

Viri’s suite is quiet and dark; there’s a shard of light at the door to the fresher. 

”I’m in here,” Viri calls. Her blonde hair trails over the edge of the small spa in the corner of the room. This alone tells Lana that she’s had a long day; she usually finds Viri perched on the edge of her couch, rejuvenated after a shower. When she instead goes from shower to spa, she’s sore and exhausted.

Lana undresses, slides into the spa and perches on the first step. For once, she’s taller than Viri. Viri nestles between her knees and leans back against Lana’s chest, sighing. 

”Hello to you too,” Lana murmurs. 

“Glad you could join me.” 

“Long battle today?” Lana asks softly. There’s only a minute difference in the way Viri is resting her fingers on Lana’s knees, but she can still spot the discomfort. She grabs Viri’s arms one by one and kneads the sore spots out of her wrists and hands. 

“How do you know just how to do that?” Viri sighs, tilting her head back to look up at Lana. Lana gives no reply in words, but smiles and kisses Viri’s forehead. When she’s finished, she slides down onto the next step, next to Viri. 

“C’mere, love.” Viri turns and pulls Lana onto her lap. It’s almost reflex at this point: Viri’s arms wrap around Lana; Lana’s arms and legs wrap around Viri; they rest their heads on each other’s shoulders and breathe deeply, enjoying the way the water laps around their backs. 

“You had a long day,” Lana observes the obvious, cuddling closer to Viri. 

”It’s ending well, though,” Viri replies, and closes her eyes, feeling Lana’s warm body pressed to hers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Celith-Wraine for the prompt!
> 
> _Prompt: Cuddling, post-coital_

They live for these nights; for these moments, when the armor is thrown in a pile on the floor and the lightsabers are stowed. When the door is locked and the lights are low; when they no longer have any names or needs, and the only title they care about is ‘my beloved.’ 

These nights, when they’re not tied to a tight schedule; when they can enjoy each other from dusk to dawn. 

And they do. They shatter and dissolve in each others’ arms; come undone and revive to find themselves being held and loved. They know each other’s bodies better than they know their own; they’ve mapped every nerve and how to make them sing. Here, and only here, will they let themselves be vulnerable; surrender entirely within the sanctuary they create with themselves. 

It always ends like this in the early hours of the morning, or the late afternoon, or whenever they’re finally exhausted. It’s always skin pressed to skin, fingers gently tracing features and arms tightening around waists and shoulders, determined not to let go. It’s always the mixed scents of sandalwood and Rishi flowers and adrenaline and sex heavy in the air and the soft feel of dreamsilk sheets under their hips and backs. 

It’s always just them, together. 

Lana’s head is nestled in the hollow of Viri’s shoulders. One of Viri’s hands is locked on her hip; the other is idly caressing her cheek, trailing down to her chin and wandering along the curves of her lips. Lana hooks one leg and arm across Viri’s body and pulls her even closer, sighing. 

Viri kisses the top of Lana’s head and nuzzles her hair. Her eyes open and close slowly as she strokes her thumb across the softness of Lana’s hip, feeling the skin warm under her fingertips. 

_You are mine._ It is simply how it is. The thought resonates through their bond, and they revel in it as they rest together.


	12. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt darth-khal!
> 
> This story is set during KOTFE chapter 12, when the Outlander disappears into the wilderness on Odessen. 
> 
> _Prompt: Cuddling in public_

“She’s not picking up her holo,” Lana says, pacing. “I can feel her, but she’s not answering. I can’t get her on the comlink, either. She was last seen leaving the base and heading toward the waterfall…”

”Lana, people can’t get to their holos sometimes,” Theron says. “Stop stressing. I’m sure she’s fine.”

Lana wheels around, her eyes blazing. “The last time she vanished she was stabbed in the gut. The time before, she was ambushed by the Scions. And the time before _that_ , she couldn’t answer because she was getting thrown into carbonite. Do _not_ tell me to stop stressing about this. There’s more than enough precedent for me to be stressed, Theron Shan.”

”Can’t you two feel each other?” Koth asks. “That’s how you found her with the Scions…”

”Good point,” Lana says, heading for the elevator. “I can track her down through the Force. I’m going to find her.”

Koth and Theron look at each other, nod, and run to block the elevator buttons.

”Out of my way.”

”Lana, there’s a mission in Zakuul right now that really needs your comm support. With or without Viri, it’s happening. What would she want you to do?” Koth says, putting his hands up. “Give Viri time to work through this on her own.”

“Do you really think the Odessen wilderness is going to hurt her? She’s probably going to show up with a gaggle of sleen and bogwings and claim they followed her home. Again,” Theron says.

“It’s not like her to disappear when she has a mission scheduled.”

”No, it’s not,” Koth agrees. “Look. Let’s get through this mission, and then I’ll help you look for her. Okay?”

”I will, as well. You have my word. We’ll all go out together, the three of us. But right now we’ve got all of Havoc Squad and Kaliyo down there, and we need to focus on them. Viri would be very upset if they died because we weren’t guiding them,” Theron says.

”All right,” Lana says, taking a deep breath. “Okay.”

*

As the mission to the hyperspace relay station continues, more and more people appear to monitor its progress. After a while, it seems as though the entire Alliance has piled into the War Room. Every face is turned toward the holo, watching and listening. Even when the comms are jammed and both Jorgan and Kaliyo drop out of contact, they don’t move.

When Viri quietly threads her way through the crowd nobody notices her, except Lana.

”Where in blazes have you been?” Lana says sharply, turning toward her. Viri is bedraggled, there’s a new wound on her neck, and there’s a strange lightsaber on her belt.

Viri’s eyes flick to the assembled Alliance troops and then back to Lana. “Not here. I’ll explain everything later. It’s…a bit bizarre and it’s something we’ll need to have a long discussion about. Theron, you might want to be there, too. I saw someone you know.”

Lana’s Force signature is a flurry of upset. Viri stares into her eyes, and before she can stop herself, she has thrown her arms around Lana. And Lana – who normally shies away from any public displays of affection – is suddenly clinging to her, burying her face in Viri’s chest.

“Lana, I’m right here.” Viri hugs her close and speaks Sith, quietly enough that only Lana can hear her. “I’m here. I’m okay.”

Lana is shaking, and Viri can feel it through her armor. All she can do is rock them both slightly, send as much reassurance and love through their bond as she can, and stroke Lana’s hair with one hand, soothing her.

”Commander—“ Someone starts to say something, but Koth and Theron wave them away.

”No. Give them their moment. Whatever it is, it can wait. It will have to.”


	13. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt, anon! 
> 
> _Prompt: #19 cuddling while sick_

Sith lords don’t get sick, damn it. The thought reverberates through both Lana and Viri’s minds as they huddle under the covers in Viri’s bed. Sith do not get ill, and they most certainly do not contract particularly unpleasant strains of the Endregaad Plague. And yet, there they are. 

They’ve refused to stay in the med bay, insisting instead on riding out the illness in Viri’s suite. Only a few people know they’re even on the base; the official line – supported by their personal team – is that they’re on a mission with radio silence. 

Their strain of the Endregaad Plague is ostensibly not spread by casual contact, but to err on the side of caution, only droids are tending to them, so as not to pass on the germs. The medical droids have their memories wiped every time they return to Dr. Lokin for more supplies. Vette and the reconstructed HK-55 are overseeing another group of droids – assassins – who are guarding the door. 

They’ve long discarded their pajamas; they’re simply too hot and achy for clothing. They’re too sick to read; the swelling in their mouths makes it too hard to talk. Someone has dug up a library of films for them, but they’re too unfocused to watch. They keep the Holonet on anyway; the low drone of the actors and announcers is preferable to silence. They’ve taken to doing for each other; they’re both far more motivated to attend to their love than they are to care for themselves. 

Viri picks up a bottle of water from the side of the table and offers it to Lana. Lana shakes her head, relenting only when Viri growls at her. They’ve already been warned that they’re letting themselves get too dehydrated, and they’ve only avoided IVs by promising to drink more water. Viri holds the bottle to Lana’s lips with one hand and holds the back of Lana’s head with the other, helping her drink. When she’s finished, Lana takes the bottle from Viri and repeats the process. 

“Please stand by for hourly exam.” A medical droid sweeps a scanner over Lana, and then Viri. “39.5, Master Beniko. Better. 40.0, Commander. Still a high fever. Please stand by for more medication.”

Viri listlessly holds up her arm for an injection, and then drops it back down on the bedcovers. Lana offers her own arm for her meds, and winces at the shot. She’s too sick to pretend it doesn’t hurt. 

“Masters!” C2-N2 has also been looking after them, and they can’t tell it if it’s making things better or worse. “I’m delighted to provide you with comfort in your time of need! Let me fluff those pillows for you!” 

Lana closes her eyes as C2-N2 cheerfully pats the pillows into fluffier shapes and tucks the blankets around her again. Next to her, Viri is whimpering softly under her breath. Lana reaches out with one swollen hand to caress her face. 

Neither of them can talk, but they still move as one. Lana opens her arms, and Viri inches toward her to nest within them. She’s in a cold sweat from her high fever. Lana nuzzles her hair and draws her close, drawing Viri’s head to her chest. Viri shuts her eyes again as Lana’s steady heartbeat pulses in her ear.

As Viri rests in Lana’s arms, C2 ambles over again. 

”Master, I’m sorry to disturb you, but Master Vette is on the holo. Shall I put her through?” 

Lana nods. Vette’s certainly seem them both at their worst already. C2 holds out the holo, and Vette’s image appears immediately. 

”Wow. You look like death warmed over,” Vette marvels. “How are you doing?” 

Lana shrugs, looks at Viri and shakes her head. 

”I don’t want to keep you from your rest, because it looks like you need it. But I found a holo-record Viri liked a lot when she was the Wrath. Someone reading the ancient Sith odes. The ones about passion and stars and all that, that are actually nice. It’s pretty soothing. I thought you might prefer that to ‘Hoth: Extreme” or whatever garbage is on the Holonet.” 

Lana’s face is too swollen to smile, but she nods emphatically. 

”I thought you might. I’ll turn it on from here and put it on repeat mode. Feel better, Lana. Give Viri an extra hug for me when she wakes up.” Vette presses a few buttons on her datapad and vanishes from the holo. 

The next second, a female voice reading ancient Sith poetry echoes through the room. Viri stirs and snuggles closer to Lana. Lana holds her more tightly and rests her head on Viri’s. 

“I have more blankets for you, Masters!” C2-N2 approaches the bed with several warmed blankets, and when Lana nods, he drapes them over the two Sith Lords. Viri makes a small sound of approval as they’re cocooned in another layer of warmth, and Lana sighs, holding her close as she drops off to sleep again. 

Sith lords don’t get sick, but when they do, they have each other.


	14. Mandalorian Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt anon! :) 
> 
> Prompt: Viri and Lana partying with the Mandalorians, with jealousy.
> 
> Viri doesn’t drink, and they’re totally secure with each other, so they don’t get jealous if one of them gets hit on. They just laugh about it. But this was able to turn into an interesting piece about how Viri would react if she were drunk, and also some stuff about consent that is important! 
> 
> Set during Chapter 14 of KOTFE

“I don’t want to go to this,” Viri mutters, pacing through the bridge on the small Alliance starship. “I suppose it would be bad form to politely decline.” 

”You need to gain as much respect from the Mandalorians as you can,” Theron says. “Backing out would be seen as rude.” 

The Alliance’s core team is on Darvannis, working with the Mandalorians, and they’ve been invited to a party. For the clans, ‘party’ implies a night of utter bacchanalia, and Viri is concerned. 

”Some of them know you from Rishi, but Khomo Fett’s clan isn’t happy to see a Sith,” Lana says. “I’ve heard some of the chatter. Walking away from their ceremony wouldn’t help with that. Unfortunately I don’t think there’s a way out.” 

”And I suppose if I’m there, they will compel me to drink.” Viri puts her hands on her hips. 

“Just have a glass of their liquor and call it a night,” Theron says. “I doubt they’ll be watching you more than that.” 

”You don’t understand. I don’t drink. It doesn’t take very much to make me drunk. Mandalorian liquor was the stuff of legend back in the Empire. Two sips of it and I’ll be out.” 

“Damn, I wish I had access to the SIS medicine cabinet right now,” Theron remarks, pacing. 

”Likewise. Sith Intelligence could have handled this,” Lana says. 

”What are you talking about?” Viri asks. 

”There was a medication that was used by our agents,” Theron explains. “It significantly increased their ability to process alcohol without getting drunk. Made it possible for our people to knock back a few and blend into the crowd while questioning a source or observing.” 

”We had something similar in Sith Intelligence,” Lana says. “If only we had that on hand now.” 

”So what do we do?” Viri says. 

”Viri, don’t worry. You know I’ll watch over you,” Lana says. 

”You’ll have to drink too.” 

”I have a bit more tolerance than you do,” Lana replies with a smile. “Yes, I’ll drink, but it takes more than a few to do anything to me. I will still be able to monitor the situation.” 

”I like that idea,” Theron says. “I can handle a lot myself. So I’ll keep an eye on you too, and ensure nothing untoward happens while you’re drunk. One of us will be with you at all times. We’ll walk you back to the ship as soon as we can.” 

“All right,” Viri says. “Let’s do this.” 

* 

The party is already in full swing when Lana, Theron and Viri peek their heads into the tent. 

”Finally, our Sith friends grace us with their presence,” Khomo says. 

“We like to make an entrance,” Viri smiles grandly. 

”I bet,” Khomo says, offering her a glass. “But that’s not how we earn respect here.” 

Viri knocks back the drink in one gulp. “How’s that?” 

The Mandalorians applaud, but Khomo shakes his head. “One drink? Pfffft.” 

”Fill it up again, then,” Viri says, and holds out the empty glass. She chugs the second drink, and the third, and then dashes the glass against the floor. 

”Not bad,” Khomo says. “You might not be so bad after all.” 

”Here, I saved space for you,” Torian says quickly, escorting them to an empty space on one of the bunk beds. Lana and Viri jump up. 

“Thanks,” Viri says. “Anything else we need to do?” 

”Just shout a lot,” Torian says wryly. 

”Torian, show me around,” Theron asks. 

”Good idea,” Torian replies. “Follow me.”

Lana and Viri watch them disappear into the crowd. They perch on the edge of the bunk bed, watching the Mandalorian warriors around them fire their blasters and brawl. It’s an impressive display of power. 

“No scrapping with the outsiders or Torian,” Shae calls across the room. “They’re mission critical tomorrow. Break your own skulls.” 

“Killjoy,” Khomo grouses.

Shae glances over at Lana and Viri. “You two good?” 

”Fucking amazing,” Viri replies. 

”Good to know. Enjoy the party.” Shae winds her way across the room. 

“How are you doing?” Lana mutters in Sith. She can feel intoxication spreading through Viri’s Force signature at an alarming rate. 

”The room is spinning,” Viri answers honestly. 

“I’ve got you,” Lana tells her, squeezing her hand. “Just yell when everyone else does.” 

”I can manage that,” Viri replies wearily, as the alcohol seeps through her veins. 

* 

They yell. They cheer, They don’t have blasters so they shout especially loud when the guns go off. From their vantage point on the bunk bed, they’re doing a good job of appearing engaged with the celebration. Viri is drooping against Lana’s shoulder, totally drunk. 

Lana is weighing the possible ways to get Viri out of the room when a male Mandalorian approaches them.

“Care for a dance?” the warrior slurs, holding out his hand to Lana. 

”No,” Lana says. 

”Why not?” the man says belligerently. 

”Because I said no,” Lana replies. She calmly stares down the Mandalorian until he walks away. When he’s out of sight, Viri snorts with laughter behind her hand, and conspiratorially pulls Lana close to whisper in her ear. 

”He didn’t know you like girls.” 

”Amusing, indeed,” Lana snickers. No sooner are the words out of her mouth than a female warrior approaches them. 

”Two delights. My, my. You’re too tall for me. But you – can I get you a drink, babe?” the woman says to Lana. 

”No.” 

”Your loss,” she sneers, and walks away. 

Viri giggles again and pulls Lana close. “Everyone cares for my Lana.” 

”Your Lana only cares about you.” Lana whispers back. 

”And the tree.”

”What tree?” 

Viri nods toward the wall. “The tree that’s talking to me.” 

“We need to get you out of here,” Lana groans to herself. 

Theron approaches, drink in hand. 

”How’s she doing?” he mutters, looking around furtively. 

”She just told me a tree was talking to her.” 

“She really wasn’t kidding,” Theron mutters. “Wow. Never thought the Empire’s Wrath would be a lightweight.” 

“Hello, nice man,” Viri slurs. 

“You’re funny when you’re drunk.” 

”I’m always funny. Funny. Funnnnnny. I like that word.” Viri drapes her arms across Lana’s shoulders and leans in. “Dance with me.” 

Lana puts her hands on Viri’s hips and rests her forehead against Viri’s. “My brat. You want to dance, hmmm? Let’s.” _If nothing else, it will keep her upright…_

Lama holds her close as they sway to the drumbeats slightly. _She has to get out of here soon. This cover isn’t going to hold._

”Ready to go home?” Lana asks her, smiling. When Viri nods, she takes her hand, helps her down off the bed, and leads her to the exit. 

”Leaving so soon?” Khomo Fett calls out. 

”We have things to do,” Lana replies, smiling as lasciviously as she can. 

When the Mandalorians hoot and applaud, she leads Viri out of the tent. Theron is only a step behind them. He clandestinely puts a hand on Viri’s shoulder to keep her from staggering as they lead her back to the ship. 

* 

Viri starts taking off her clothes the minute the shuttle door closes. 

”Whoa. I’m still here,” Theron says. “Keep that shirt on, please.” 

Viri turns and looks blearily at him. “Who are you? Why are you here? Where’s my tree?” 

”Yeah. She’s out of it,” Theron says. “Do you need help with her?” 

”No, we’ll be fine,” Lana says, hooking one arm around Viri’s waist to steady her. 

“I can see why she didn’t want to drink.” Theron reflects. “She’s really bad.” 

”I do, too. This is terrible. But she did warn us,” Lana says, and escorts Viri to their cabin. 

* 

”You’re not going to brush your teeth, are you?” Lana says wearily. Viri has been playing in the fresher sink for the past ten minutes, but hasn’t done much in the way of cleaning up. 

“Look. It’s water,” Viri says, studying the faucet intently. “We have a magic river!” 

”You know what, I give up,” Lana says. She hooks her arm around Viri’s waist again and leads her back to the bedroom. Viri’s divested herself of all her clothing, and Lans decides it’s not worth the trouble to try to get her into pajamas. 

”I need to wash up. Stay there,” Lana says, depositing Viri on the bed. She hands her belt to Viri. “Here. Look at the shiny.” 

”Sweeeet,” Viri whispers, fascinated by the way the light plays off the metal. 

Lana washes up, changes and brushes her teeth as quickly as she can. When she returns to the cabin, Viri is draped over the side of the bed. 

”I don’t feel so good.” 

“Do you need to vomit?” Lana says, looking toward the fresher again. 

”No. I think it’s the jawas.” 

”What jawas?” 

”The one there,” Viri says, pointing to a corner of the room. “He’s poisoning me.” 

”Viri, go to sleep,” Lana says, tucking her under the covers. 

”You’re cute, Lana,” Viri says. She tries to kiss Lana, and Lana gently grabs her shoulders and pushes her back. 

”Love,” Lana tells her. “You can’t consent right now. You don’t know what you’re doing. You’re drunk.” 

”I thought you liked me!” Viri slurs. 

“I care deeply for you. Which is why we aren’t doing a thing right now.” Lana scoops Viri into her arms. “Let’s get some sleep.” 

”Spoilsport,” Viri snaps belligerently, but Lana holds her gently, talking quietly to her, and it’s not long before she’s fast asleep. 

*

Morning. Viri’s head is splitting and her stomach is queasy. When she wakes, it takes a moment to remember where she is. The bed is empty and Lana’s at the small table in the cabin, pouring caf. 

”Good morning, lover. How are you feeling?” 

”Like I’ve been trampled. What happened yesterday?” Viri rubs her head and rolls out of bed, wrapping a blanket around herself. She gratefully accepts some caf from Lana. 

”I understand now why you don’t like drinking,” Lana observes. “Wow.” 

”You’ll have to tell me about all the imaginary friends I had,” Viri says, taking a long sip of the caf. “Please tell me it was enough to earn the Mandalorians’ goodwill. Please tell me we won’t have to do this again.” 

Lana nods. “They were impressed. Mission accomplished.”

“You kept me safe.” 

”That was the most important mission,” Lana says, kissing her. “I’ve always got you.”


	15. Knitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Cinlat for the prompt! 
> 
> _Prompt: Teaching the other something new_

“Why do I need to count, again?” Viri says, trying to untangle the yarn from her fingers.

”So you don’t get tangled up like that. Viri, this is simple math. You’re good at math. I can’t understand why you’re having issues with this.” Lana grabs the yarn and knitting needles, unravels the mess, and hands them back to Viri.

”Wouldn’t it just be faster to have one of the fabrication droids do this? Why bother?” Viri grumbles. Lana has taught – or tried to teach – her several basic knitting stitches, and Viri has been failing spectacularly at doing them successfully.

“Because…it’s…calming,” Lana replies, gritting her teeth. “Viri, I love you. I adore you. I would destroy the galaxy for you. But if you do not quiet down and let me knit in peace…”

”Understood. Sorry,” Viri says, getting up. “You don’t disturb me when I’m dancing. I owe you the same respect.”

”Why don’t you just sit with me – quietly – and work on what I showed you? You might enjoy this, once you get it.”

“I think my fingers are too big,” Viri says, wrinkling her brow as the knitting needles slip out of her hands again. “This is too intricate for me.”

”Your fingers always feel just right to me,” Lana says, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

”I never said I wasn’t good at that.” Viri smirks.

”You are a master of your craft there, and it’s delicate work…”

”But I’m not wrapping you in yarn…”

Lana laughs. “Viri, anyone can knit. You just need to practice.”

Viri tries to cast on again, and once again, ends up tangling the yarn.

”C’mere. Sit in front of me,” Lana instructs. She situates herself behind Viri and peers over her shoulder. “Try it again. Maybe I can see what you’re doing wrong from here.”

Viri nods and silently tries the stitches, failing again.

”You’re doing it backward! No wonder,” Lana says. She reaches forward and puts her own hands over Viri’s.

“I’m going to guide you. Just try the line I taught you.” She presses down on Viri’s fingers to make them move, and guides her through two simple stitches.

”How…” Viri looks at the untangled yarn in disbelief.

”You see? Now will you try again?” Lana keeps her hands on Viri’s and knits several rows with her.

”I have no idea how we’re doing this, but…”

”Here,” Lana says, sliding her hands back to Viri’s wrists. “Try on your own. You know how it’s supposed to go now.”

Viri’s hands are shaky, but on her own, she’s able to imitate Lana’s actions.

”Thank you,” she says in disbelief.

”I knew you could do it,” Lana says, kissing her cheek and drawing back.

Viri settles onto the couch next to Lana and keeps practicing. Lana sits companionably beside her. The only sound in the room is the clicking of knitting needles –Lana’s quick and confident; Viri’s, far slower and more tentative. By the end of the hour, though, she’s completed some respectable lines.

“This actually was relaxing,” Viri remarks, putting down her knitting needles.

“Indeed,” Lana smiles. “Thank you for trying this for me.”

”I wouldn’t mind working on it more,” Viri says.

”You’re always welcome to knit with me,” Lana grins, kissing her. “But right now, I’m most curious about that other thing you can do with your fingers. You seem to be fairly confident about that. Care to demonstrate?”

”Challenge accepted,” Viri says, sweeping Lana off her feet and carrying her toward the sleeping alcove.


	16. The Belt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From 30 Days of Domestic Fluff: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

“Yellow and black. Ugh.” Viri makes a face as she studies the clothes laid out on the bed before her. “Zakuul has the worst color scheme.” 

”I’m not fond of the colors either. But at least they’re not attacking us now,” Lana laughs, staring critically at her own choices. 

Since the rise of the Eternal Alliance, Viri and Lana have been pressed to attend one function after the next. A coronation in Zakuul, even though Viri insists she’s a peacekeeper, and not an empress. State visits to various planets. A victory parade on Dromund Kaas. And now this; another formal visit with some of Zakuul’s rising lawmakers. 

”How fancy is this thing going to be?” Viri mutters, narrowing her options down to two outfits. One is an opulent gold robe designed after Naboo royal fashion; the other, a black and yellow military-style uniform. 

”Fancy,” Lana says, rolling her eyes. “Indo Zal was making noises about wearing a dress again.” 

”He’s funny,” Viri growls. “I’m not wearing a fucking dress. One of these long robes with trousers is the best I’m doing.” 

Lana walks over to the bed and studies the outfits. “Go with the more formal one. Knowing Indo Zal and his friends, they’re going to be dressed up.” 

”Yeah. Thinking it’s going to be that sort of visit, and I love this robe.” Viri dons her covert armor – no matter what she wears, there’s always something beneath her clothing, protecting her chest, stomach and neck from attacks – and pulls on the robe, trousers and gloves. When she’s finished, she picks up her belt, changes the panels to gold, and fastens it around her waist. 

“Viri, are you ever going to unhand that belt? It doesn’t even match this outfit. You’re wearing that fantastic robe with that grimy thing…” Lana stops adjusting her own clothes and frowns at Viri. Viri has been wearing Lana’s old belt ever since they first arrived on Odessen, switching out the panel colors for each outfit she has. She doesn’t seem to have any intention of ever giving it up. 

Viri shrugs and adjusts the belt. “No, I’m not going to stop wearing it, and I don’t care if it matches.” 

”Look how scuffed up it is.”

”So? I’m a warrior. I didn’t get to be Commander by sitting on a pleasure barge, eating grapes. I scrap. It’s known.” 

”Viri…” Lana sighs. “People know that without your wearing an old, beaten-up belt. You’re usually so fashion-conscious. What is the fascination with this?” 

Viri stares at her. “It’s your belt.” 

Lana stares back. “Is _that_ why you still wear it?!”

”Of course,” Viri murmurs, kissing her tenderly. “I love you. I carry you with me.” 

”My sweet one.” Lana touches her cheek and kisses her. “I love you too. Can I get you a new belt, if it’s mine? Please? I think I have another one in my trunk that isn’t so battered.” 

”But you gave me this one,” Viri insists. 

”I’ll give you another, how about that?” Lana pleads. “It’ll look just like this one, except that it’s less worn out.” 

”If you have one,” Viri says. “I’ll look at it, at least.” 

Lana dashes to her own suite – they’ve renovated the base, and her quarters are right next to Viri’s – and returns shortly with another belt. 

“See? Exactly the same. Silver. The same forge.” Lana hands the belt to Viri, and she examines it critically, holding it to her cheek. 

”And a hint of your Force signature on it, as well,” Viri says, closing her eyes and smiling. “You wore this.” 

Lana nods. “Yes. I switched out my more battle-worn belt for this one when I had to attend Dark Council events for Darth Arkous. You could do the same. Save it for more formal occasions.” 

”All right,” Viri says. 

”Allow me,” Lana smiles, removing the old belt and fastening the new one around Viri’s waist. “I prefer to undress you, but this will do for now. There. That looks so much better.” 

Viri smiles at her. “Thank you.” 

”You look so beautiful,” Lana says, standing back to look at her. “Every head turns when you walk into a room, you know. You’re luminous.” 

Viri grins and shrugs. “I think their heads turn because of the gorgeous woman on my arm.”

”You flatter me,” Lana says, blushing. 

”My wife is stunning. What can I say?” Viri smiles, and gives herself one final glance in the mirror. “Ready to face the world?” 

”Yes,” Lana smiles, and takes her hand.


	17. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Domestic Fluff: Hair

”Commander, Lana, I’m sending a shuttle down to extract you. Stand by.” Koth’s voice rings in Lana and Viri’s comlinks. 

”Copy, Koth. What looks clear?” Viri shouts into her comm as she runs, sweeping the Knights of Zakuul in her path. It’s been a long, bloody battle, but stealing Zakuulan schematics has made it all worth it. 

”See the building? Shelter there. Shuttle ETA 10 seconds.” Lana and Viri jump toward the building, roll across the pavement and crouch in the doorway. 

”We’re here,” Lana yells. The lights of the shuttle sweep across the doorway, and when she sees Theron and Tora’s faces through the cockpit window, she grabs Viri’s hand and sprints toward the hatch. 

“Got them. Open the bay,” Tora mutters. A minute later, the shuttle is careening into the Gravestone’s hangar, and a minute after that, the massive ship is in hyperspace. 

”Mission accomplished,” Lana says, exhaling. Viri is leaning against the wall of the shuttle, completely drained. Their hair and armor are coated in blood. 

“Stars, you two. Did you swim around in the Exarch's entrails?! It better not be _your_ blood. Neither of you are allowed to die on us.” Tora looks at them and wrinkles her nose. 

“It’s not my blood, and it’s not Lana’s. Don’t worry about it. We can’t worry about being tidy,” Viri says wearily, glancing over at Lana. 

“Here are the schematics,” Lana says, tossing a cylinder to Tora. Have a look. Thank you for the save, We do need to clean up.” 

“Take your time,” Tora calls after them. 

“We will,” Viri calls back, leading the way to the Commander’s suite. 

* 

”I don’t think I can save these,” Lana says, holding up her robes and under-armor. 

”Agreed,” Viri says, examining her own clothes. “These need to be burned. They’re past salvaging.” 

The two women separate the pieces of their outfits they can save and clean – the hard armor, belts, boots and gloves – from the softer pieces that will need to be discarded. 

”Bloodbane, catch,” Viri calls, tossing a pill bottle to Lana. After being exposed to so much blood, they always take a remedy to prevent any blood-borne diseases. Viri lets her pill dissolve on her tongue and then heads for the fresher; Lana is two steps behind her. 

They stand motionless under the water for a long time, simply letting the grime and blood disappear into the drain near their feet. When they’re finally able to move, they wash each other. It’s become their ritual; after a long battle, they scrub each other clean; their knowing hands moving gently over new bruises and automatically healing them as they go. 

”Hair,” Viri says, grabbing Lana’s shampoo. Lana bows her head and closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of Viri’s large hands glissading across her scalp. After two shampoos and rinses, she works conditioner into Lana’s hair, gently combing through it with her fingers. 

”Your turn,” Lana says with a smile. Viri is so tall that she has to sit on the edge of the shower stall and bend her head so Lana can wash her hair, but they make it work. It takes Lana longer to wash her hair, too, massaging the shampoo from the roots to the tips. When she’s ready for conditioner, she runs her fingers through Viri’s hair, working out each tangle. 

When they’re done washing up, they simply stand motionless under the water again, holding each other close, eyes shut. 

”We should get dressed,” Lana says softly. “The others will want to debrief.” Viri nods and gets out the shower, grabbing a towel and tossing one to Lana. 

Back in the main suite, they both dress in comfortable robes and reapply their makeup. Lana prefers to dry her hair immediately. Viri, on the other hand, has no compunction about walking around the ship with wet hair, letting her curls air dry. 

“Let me,” Viri says, sitting behind Lana. She holds one hand between Lana’s neck and her hair to protect her skin from the dryer, and then brushes every strand until it gleams. She leaves it to Lana to part it and brush it into her preferred style; long bangs anchored with pins above one ear.

“Commander? Lana? We’d like to debrief, if you’re ready,” Theron says over the intercom. 

”We’re on our way,” Lana says. Viri nods, and they leave the suite hand in hand.


	18. Rebuild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s how the last scene in the Nathema flashpoint would actually go for Viri. She does not believe in forgiving people, but she does believe in rebuilding a valued, fractured alliance.
> 
>  **NATHEMA 5.9 SPOILERS**
> 
> **NATHEMA 5.9 SPOILERS**
> 
>   **NATHEMA 5.9 SPOILERS**
> 
> Some dialogue is from, or adapted from, the Nathema Conspiracy flashpoint, with a flashback to Depths of Manaan.

It’s not the smoke, or the destruction, or the sheer horror that startles Lana, in the end. It’s two words she catches from Viri’s mind, as the world they know crashes down around them. 

_I’m free._

* 

Back on Odessen, the morning mist breaks through the trees, casting a comforting light across the Alliance base. Viri and Lana walk together through the military hangar. There are there are things to discuss. Allying with the Empire; remaining on Odessen. There are no more meetings; no consultations with anyone else, however. They both know that it’s all on them. 

”We’ve lost our two greatest weapons,” Lana says, frowning. “The Gravestone. The Fleet. They’re gone. The Alliance’s future is uncertain.” 

”We should lie low for a while,” Viri says. “Assess the situation. I…this has gone on too long. I can’t rule the galaxy anymore, Lana.” 

”You never wanted to be Empress, did you?” Lana says, tilting her head to stare at Viri. “I felt it, but we both still…pressed on.” 

”If I hadn’t, who would have?” Viri says. “We know I was tied to the Fleet through Valkorion, so nobody else could have taken my place. It was my duty to protect. But now that it’s done…perhaps it’s time for me to be done, as well. I can do more when I’m, well, someone like the Wrath. Not a head of state. I need to protect people, Lana. To move. To be able to go where I am needed. Maybe…not all of us are destined for greatness,” 

”Stop right there,” Lana says. “Don’t ever let me hear you dismiss your own worth again.” 

Viri nods and leans on the railing near Lana. “That’s fair. But the point remains: it needs to change.” 

“I’m all right with us just…being,” Lana says, surprised with herself. “Maybe it’s time for us to…” 

”…settle down to a life of married bliss?” Viri says, quirking her lips into a smile. Before Lana can stop her, she’s taken a knee and put both hands to her heart. “Lana Beniko, will you marry me?” 

Lana crosses her arms. “We’re already married, you ridiculous fool. But yes, of course I will. As many times as you want.” 

Lana extends a hand to help Viri up. Viri kisses her gently, reverently; pouring love and devotion through their bond. Lana closes her eyes and nestles into Viri’s chest as they fall into each other. _Her. Mine._ When they break apart, Viri’s face is streaked with tears. 

”I miss your blue eyes,” Lana says thoughtfully, tracing one of Viri’s eyebrows with a fingertip. “Your gold eyes are beautiful, but still.” 

Viri nods. “I miss them too. Maybe now that things have been resolved, they will change back. If not, we can match.” 

Lana smiles and kisses her gently again. “I love you, mine.” 

”I love you too,” Viri says. “And Lana…anywhere you want to go, we can go, you know. I still have the Tyuk, and good friends like Vette and Suvia who could accompany us. Pierce. Talos. We can take a crew and head out. I was wondering…we could buy a house on Rishi. I know it’s humid, but…”

”You and me, exploring the galaxy for a while? I love it. Rishi? I’m sold,” Lana smiles and hugs her close. “It will be nice to have a break.” 

”…you’ve never taken a break in your life,” scoffs a male voice. Viri turns to see Theron Shan limping toward them. 

He’s looking considerably better than he was on Nathema, but he’s still obviously hurt, and he’s refused to let any of the Force healers on the base help him. As she stares at his scarred face, Viri is struck by just how much he’s changed since the first time she saw him on Manaan. Older. Sadder. Certainly wiser. The memory flashes through Viri’s mind. 

_”You’re Republic!”_

_”And I’m saving your life. Got a problem with that?”_

As Theron waits for Viri to speak, he shifts nervously on his injured legs. 

”Theron,” Viri says, keeping her voice neutral. “Yes?” 

Theron looks at the ground. “I…listen, Viri. I know we both hate small talk, so let me get right to the point. I know I was reckless. Stupid. I put you and countless others in danger. I don’t deserve the trust you put in me, and I know that my actions hurt you deeply. But if you’re willing to give me a chance, I’m willing to work as hard as necessary to earn a place by your side again. You, Lana, this Alliance…you are my family. The only family that’s ever truly looked out for me. Can we work together?” 

There is silence in the hangar as Theron puts out his hand, and Viri does not take it. Instead, she meets Theron’s gaze, bright eyes blazing. 

”You know I don’t deal in forgiveness, Theron,” Viri begins. “You didn’t tell us what was going on. You didn’t trust that we’d be able to help you handle it. You endangered me. You shot my wife. Risked the safety of my people. The Empire. The Chiss. I can’t begin to count how many. _You hurt my wife._ Let’s go back to that. Hurting me, that I can handle. Hurting Lana? Betraying her trust, and your friendship? That, Theron, is beyond my comprehension. Nobody hurts my wife. Do you understand? I hate you. I hate everything you’ve put us through. I hate that once again, I was faced with a betrayal. I hate that you caused Lana to doubt her abilities.”

Viri’s voice is low and dangerous, and Theron hobbles a step back.

“I see,” Theron says sadly. “I’ll pack up my room.”

”I’m. Not. Done,” Viri hisses, and Theron stops in his tracks.

”Viri,” Lana begins, but Viri glares at her, and she stops talking.

Viri takes a shaky breath. “But I also know that you did what you did to save me. To save Lana and this Alliance. You nearly sacrificed yourself for that cause. It…was beyond courageous. Thank you.”

Viri paces away from Theron and looks at the rafters above them.

”I don’t know how to feel right now, Theron. I am furious. I am grateful. I can’t stand here and forgive you. But I can rebuild.”

Theron exhales. “You mean…”

”Yes. You’re worth it. You were here for me and for Lana for years, even when your superiors wanted you to assassinate both of us. You were here for the Alliance.” Viri steeples her hands in front of her. “You were my friend. I’d…like you to be, again. Not now. But we’ll work on it. I’m willing, if you are.”

Viri extends her hand to Theron. “Let’s rebuild.”

And Theron takes it. 


	19. Ask the Wrath, Episode One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empress Wrath, Viri, tries her hand at public outreach by answering questions on a Holonet stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mando_Ad for the ask that created this, as well as for inspiring me for it by answering your own ask in character. :)

**Vette:** Hello, Holonet viewers! Today on “Ask the Wrath,” we’re answering three questions from our friend [@mando-ad](https://tmblr.co/mZL_q2mMTQjyDdk-VR8XlTw).   
  
 **Viri:**  Hi! Thanks for writing in!  
  
 **Vette** : First question:  Would you hug a stranger? How close someone has to be to get a hug?  
  
 **Viri:**  No. I’m not really comfortable with people touching me…  
     
 **Vette:** You hug your wife every two seconds. You hug me. And Pierce. And    –  
     
 **Viri:**  If you’d let me finish, I was going to say that I am not comfortable with physical contact unless I really know someone well. Part of that is practical. I’m a warrior. It’s safest for me to keep a personal bubble of space if you’re a stranger because I really don’t know what you’re going to do if you touch me. For all I know you have a knife stashed in your sleeve. Given all the people who have tried to kill me over the years, I do need to be cautious.   
  
The other part of it is just my personal comfort level. Hugs are for friends and loved ones for me.   
        
 **Vette:**  It took her like twenty years to hug her wife. 

**Viri:** No, it didn’t. Months. Not years.  
  
 **Vette:** You counted the months?  
  
 **Viri:** Shush. Next question.  
     
 **Vette *** smirking*: Okay. The next question is: Do you tend to get sick easily? If so, what do you do to prevent that? If not, what’s your secret to strong immune system?  
     
 **Viri:** The short answer is that I do not catch infectious diseases very easily. I have certainly been ill in the past, like anyone else, and when I get sick it’s just as miserable as it is for anyone else, but I tend to have a very strong immune system. Mastery over the Force can increase your natural healing factors. All the same, sometimes when you’re on a ship with twenty people and someone gets a cold, it’s inevitable that it’s going to hit you eventually.   
  
But I also fully take advantage of everything medical science can do for us. I’m up to date on all my immunizations.   
  
I research every planet I visit and do whatever is necessary to protect myself from any local bugs, whether that’s carrying an antidote, taking some preventative medicines or getting inoculated. Sometimes, the only thing you can do is give yourself an antidote after you’ve been infected, but if you know to carry that antidote, you can nip a problem in the bud.   
  
 **Vette:**  Womp-Rat Fever, for instance.   
  
 **Viri:**  Yes, that’s a good example. There are womp-rats all over Tatooine and if one bites you, it can transmit disease. There’s nothing you can do to prevent that, other than not getting bitten.   
  
 **Vette:**  Yeah, but they pop up everywhere.   
  
 **Viri:**  Exactly. It’s difficult not to be bitten if you’re traveling through the desert. However, Czerka manufactures an antidote for it that has 100% efficacy, or close to it. If you get bitten, you administer the antidote, and you’ve proactively handled things.If you don’t know to bring the antidote along, however, you’re at a disadvantage and you might be ill by the time you get to the closest town and obtain medical assistance.   
  
So the key to staying healthy when you’re traveling the galaxy is often just doing your research and being prepared.   
  
 _*Off-air, long answer: Viri has some issues as a result of damage from Valkorion and his children’s battle in her head, but it isn’t mentioned publicly. Notice how Viri very carefully said ‘infectious’ diseases… *_  
     
 **Vette** : Can we talk about something else?   
  
 **Viri:** Ask the last question, then.  
     
 **Vette** : Oh no, they asked her about astronomy. We’ll be here until dawn. Do like stargazing? Do you believe in shooting star wishes?  
     
 **Viri:**  Oh, hush. Yes, I love stargazing. I love finding constellations and other astronomical features in whatever system I visit. There’s something breathtakingly beautiful about a sky full of stars. On some planets the stars are visible by day, too, and that’s a phenomenon I enjoy. As to believing in wishing on a star? Hey, it can’t hurt.   
  
 **Vette:** That wraps up this edition of “Ask the Wrath.” Thank you for joining us!   
  
 **Viri:**  May the Force serve you well! 


	20. Take What You Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2018 prompt. A few lines of conversation paraphrased from KOTET chapter 9.

**Zakuul, 3630**

There’s silence in the elevator. No words are needed. As the cabin inches toward the throne room, Lana, Theron and Viri stand close together, taking the precious moment of peace to regroup for the battle ahead. Viri stares straight ahead, a mildly malevolent expression on her face. 

As the elevator slows, the temperature in the cabin drops and Viri’s jaw tightens. Lana can feel her channeling every iota of Force power she can muster. Viri takes a deep breath as she continues to marshal her power, and crimson tendrils of Force energy begin to wisp around her body. 

The elevator stops and the doors slide open, revealing the throne room of the Eternal Empire. The throne is unoccupied, and as she walks toward it, Lana shivers. 

This is what they’ve fought for. This is why they’ve sowed their own blood, sweat and tears into the Alliance. Every battle, every struggle, every long night decoding ciphers and every early morning liberating one front after the next; it all culminates here. 

Viri strides confidently toward the dais, but as she reaches the steps, she turns back and looks at Lana. locking eyes with her. The Commander’s hard gaze gives way, just for a second, and there is Viri. _I care. I love you. Strength. Courage. You._ Lana sends as much love and strength through the bond as she can, and Viri answers in kind, and then the curtain drops again. 

”Watch your backs, both of you,” Viri says calmly. “We can only imagine what traps Valkorion and his children might have left for us here.” 

Lana swallows hard. They both know the trap waiting for Viri: Valkorion will likely try to steal her body. They’ve prepared for it as best they can; as much as anyone could prepare for the potential loss of their own soul and psyche. Viri has made herself as strong as possible. But they both know that it’s going to be the fight of Viri's life. 

"We're ready for anything,” Theron says, trying to be reassuring. Lana almost pities him; he knows nothing of the true fight ahead. They haven't filled him in. 

”May the Force serve you, Viri,” Lana says, closing her eyes and bowing her head.

Viri sits down on the throne. It immediately reacts, sparking as bolts of lightning surge down the backrest and coil around Viri’s arms. Viri looks toward one hand and then the other, and as the lightning engulfs her, she begins to scream. 

Agony. Raw, brutal agony. It resonates through every cell in Lana's body, pulsing through the bond, and she has to fight the urge to scream along with Viri. As Lana shudders, Theron puts a hand on her shoulder, his face ashen as he watches Viri writhe in pain. 

And then there is nothing, and Viri lurches forward, her eyes at half-mast, breathing hard. Outside the windows, the Eternal Fleet ceases its assault. 

"Commander, you did it!" Theron enthuses, but he stops short as Viri's entire body begins to glow. 

_Damn it, there he goes._ Lana’s stomach lurches uneasily as she realizes that Valkorion has started his attack. Viri slumps back in the chair, her eyes shut, and Lana feels it...feels Valkorion tugging at her mind; feels their bond being rendered asunder as Viri's soul is yanked away. 

Lana crouches by her side. As she studies Viri's face she can feel Viri pushing back just as hard as Valkorion, battling for control of her mind. 

"That’s the way! Fight, love," Lana begs her. 

Lana takes their precious holocron - secreted back to Zakuul from the Emperor's vault in Nathema- out of her pocket and places it in Viri's hand. She puts her other hand on Viri's head, feeding her as much strength as she can. 

"Take what you need, Viri," Lana whispers. "He will not win. You can defeat him. Fight!" 

"What's going on with her?" Theron asks uneasily. 

"She's still alive," Lana says, watching her intently. "Valkorion's taken control of her mind, but she's fighting back. She...needs some time." 

"We'll give her as much as we can," Theron says, drawing his blasters and training them on the door. 

Lana nods and ignites her lightsaber, holding the blade protectively in front of Viri as she fights for her life.


	21. The Dark Side Always Has Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2018 prompt: "Will that be all?"

**3643, Nar Shaddaa**

Night on the Promenade. People dancing, singing, shouting, drinking, falling face first into the gutters. Pickpockets. Lovers fighting and making up. Fireworks arcing up into the red sky.

Vette smiles and breathes in the polluted - yet fragrant, thanks to the Hutts’ ambiance measures - night air. The crowds are keeping their distance, thanks to the tall woman at her side. Viri towers over her - towers over most people, in fact - and there’s an air of quiet menace in her every step. Vette’s still not used to that; the way the average person shudders and looks away when the young Sith apprentice approaches them. Viri seems impervious to it, gliding through the throng with shoulders squared and countenance unreadable.

They’re heading back to Viri’s ship; their work on Nar Shaddaa is finished, for now. There is no time to relax; Darth Baras has already given them their next assignment. There’s only this walk through the Promenade. Even that has taken effort. Viri is conveniently taking the long way back to Menzeti Spaceport, just to give them a half hour among the partygoers on the Promenade.

The yellow signs of the taxi stand loom ahead, and Vette’s heart sinks. She knows they’ve lingered as long as they can, and that the next stop will be the spaceport. Before they can reach the taxi stand, however, Viri stops in her tracks. Vette’s hands automatically curl around her blasters, preparing for a battle.

Viri’s eyes flick down toward her, and she shakes her head. “No, Vette. At ease. It’s fine. I just want to check something out.”

”You’re the boss,” Vette says, confused. Viri is walking purposefully toward a small storefront in an alcove. The sign above the door, in curlicued Aurebesh and Huttese scripts, identifies it as the Corellian Bake Shop. Vette raises an eyebrow and follows.

The shop is small, with large glass display cases filled with pastries, cookies and cakes. When the Togruta woman behind the counter sees Viri, she has the expected reaction: she blanches and then pastes a smile on her face.

“My lord. May I help you?”

”Yes,” Viri says, her deep voice resonating through the shop. “Those cookies there. Corellian?”

”Yes,” the shopkeeper says. “We have Corellian recipe chocolate chip, chocolate-chocolate chip and raisin chip.”

Viri raises an eyebrow. “What type of sugar?”

”Imported from Tyrena.”

”The chocolate?”

”From the Toreanti firm in Coronet City.” The shopkeeper’s smile has become genuine. 

”Soft baked?”

”Of course. There’s no other way to make a true Corellian cookie. Would you like to try one, my lord?” The woman takes a pair of tongs and hands a cookie to Viri.

Viri quickly scans the cookie for poisons and takes an experimental bite. As she chews, she closes her eyes, just for a split-second.

”I’d like every cookie you have,” Viri says, definitively. “All except the ones with raisins. These will keep for a while, correct?” 

The shopkeeper blinks in shock, recovers, and then grabs a large box and starts packing it with cookies. “Yes. You can freeze these for up to a galactic year, in fact. At room temperature, a good five or six months.”

”Excellent,” Viri says, her face impassive. “I appreciate your assistance.” 

The shopkeeper places the box on the counter. “That’s…two hundred and seventy-two cookies. Will that be all, my lord?”

Viri seems to consider the question. “You don’t have Coronet hoppers, do you?”

The shopkeeper grins and puts a tray of pastries on the counter. “We do. Chocolate, vanilla, mixed berries…”

Vette’s eyes widen as Viri buys a hundred of the pastries to go with the cookies.

*

Viri is eating cookies before they’ve even left the store.

”Do you want to try one, Vette?” Viri asks, offering the box to her.

“I’ve never been huge on sweets,” Vette says.

”You’ll like these. Just try one.”

”All right,” Vette sighs, and takes a cookie. It’s delicious, and Vette’s eyes open wide as the chocolate melts on her tongue.

”Holy…my lord, this is wonderful.”

Viri grins for a fraction of a second. “Aren’t they?” 

Vette takes another cookie. “Is this a Sith thing? A dark side thing?”

Viri stares at her. “The cookies? No, I just like them. Although I’d guess that we have more cookies than the Jedi.”

”Good recruitment strategy,” Vette opines. “Wave a bag of cookies in front of someone who is undecided. I’d probably go to the dark side for these.”

Viri laughs, really laughs. “Come to the dark side! We have cookies! I’ll keep that in mind.”


	22. Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2018 prompt "I thought you had forgotten"

Set after “Two Days” and before chapter 9 of KOTFE

**3632, Gravestone**

Soresu. Each move, fifty times. Sh’ien. Fifty. Ataru. One hundred. Shii-Cho. One hundred. After all seven forms, back to the beginning. Pieces of the practice dummies fly across the room. 

Viri wipes the sweat out of her eyes as she practices each form again and again. She’s never stuck to one, preferring her own hybrid style, but as her old trainers would have said, a strong foundation is everything. 

They’re still one day out from Odessen, the world that Lana sees as a sanctuary. Viri is still healing from her Asylum battle, and heavy, kolto-infused bandages are tightly taped across her abdomen and back. The spectre of carbonite poisoning still lingers in her body; her skin is still gray and her hands shake even when they’re wrapped around her lightsaber. Her reflexes are still too slow. Her technique is still sloppier than she’d like.

The door opens and Lana walks in, carrying two bottles of water and a towel. She studies Viri critically as she slashes and jumps her way through her exercises for the fifth time. Lana can feel the ache in Viri’s stomach; feels it spreading out across her torso and into her chest through the bond.

”You’re faster,” Lana says. “But I can tell from here that you’re guarding your gut and it’s slowing your parry.” 

”Damn it.” Viri kicks the wall. 

“You’re still recovering,” Lana says, handing her one of the waters. “Stop beating yourself up.” 

”Arcann and Vaylin will not wait for me to recover before they strike again,” Viri says, draining the entire bottle of water in one gulp. 

”Arcann and Vaylin do not know where we’re going,” Lana says. “Odessen is uncharted and they won’t be able to find us there. You will have a temporary reprieve.”

Viri puts her hands on her hips and looks down. One of the practice dummies explodes as she channels her rage. 

”Viri. I sense your frustration. But you’ve ripped those stitches twice since you’ve been up,” Lana says, squeezing her arm affectionately. “You’re pushing yourself way beyond what you should be doing right now.” 

”I…” Viri sighs. “I need to be all right, Lana.” 

”I know you do,” Lana says, wrapping her arms around Viri’s waist. “I know this is hell for you. But we both know these things take time.”

Viri smiles and embraces Lana, burying her face in Lana’s hair. 

”You’re all sweaty,” Lana chuckles, kissing her neck. 

”Oh. I’m sorry,” Viri says, drawing back. 

”Where are you going? I don’t mind,” Lana says, pulling her in again. 

”All right, then,” Viri murmurs, nuzzling Lana’s hair again. 

Why don’t you take a break, so we can meditate together?” Lana asks, rocking her slightly. “I love the energy you summon when you’re channeling anger. It’s electric. It always has been. Even on Rishi…” 

”Rishi?” Viri interrupts, wrinkling her brow. “We only meditated together there a few times, and I wasn’t angry, except that one time…” 

”Yes. That one time,” Lana says, holding her tighter. 

”I thought you’d forgotten that,” Viri says. 

”I remember everything I can about you,” Lana says softly. 

”Love,” Viri breathes. “I…do, too. Now that my memory is back. But…” 

”…you wore blue armor when you were in Pirates’ Cove, when you were searching for us,” Lana tells her, closing her eyes. “You played the part of a pirate very well, although I thought Vette was going to throttle you for that horrible pirate speech of yours. You had a red and black tunic to practice in. There was a small tear in it, just on the seam, that you never fixed…” 

”You polished and repaired your saber the same way every night. Always putting out the tools in the same order. Always triple-checking each thing you mended. There was one lock of hair that always fell into your eyes,” Viri says, falling into their bond. “When you knitted at night, you always smiled.”

“I wanted to kiss you so much,” Lana whispers. 

”I wanted it so much too,” Viri says softly. “But I was so afraid.”

”And then you weren’t,” Lana says. 

”I remember that too,” Viri murmurs, as her lips meet Lana’s. 

_…and then you left me. I remember that too._ Viri doesn’t say it, but as the kiss ends, she looks down. 

Lana frowns, sensing Viri’s sadness in the bond. “What, love?”

”It’s not important now,” Viri says quickly, putting her head on Lana’s. 

”I thought we were beyond secrets.” 

”It’s…” 

”Please tell me?” Lana says, stroking her hair. “I can feel your sadness.” 

Viri takes a deep breath. “You kissed me. You…loved me. And then you left me.” 

Lana feels anguish stabbing through her stomach. 

“I didn’t want to. You know that, Viri. I…that nearly killed me. Nothing had ever hurt as much as that. You know that. And I never left, not here.” Lana touches Viri’s forehead and chest. “Not here. Not in the Force, which knew we were to be together after everything was said and done. Don’t you feel that?” 

Viri nods, and Lana feels the sadness ebbing. 

“You told me that our fates would be intertwined completely. That’s never changed,” Viri whispers. “I’m in it for the duration with you.” 

”You remember,” Lana smiles. “Yes. I’m not letting you go again.” 

Viri kisses her again, letting her joy surge through the bond. When the kiss breaks, Lana traces the length of the scar on her cheek, her eyes misty. 

”Beloved,” Viri murmurs. 

”Always here,” Lana tells her. ”Sit and meditate with me?”

”Sure,” Viri says, sitting next to her and taking her hands. As she closes her eyes and feels Lana’s Force signature loop with hers, she sighs. 

_Peace is a lie. There is only passion._


	23. Taris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Content Warning: Allusion to parental death.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads, comments, leaves kudos and shares the link to my stories! It's really appreciated. <3

**3642 BBY, Taris**

Taris has been a nightmare, all the way around. Between the roving rakghouls, the bombed-out buildings and the overwhelming sadness and death pervading the very air, Vette hates leaving the sanctuary of Viri’s ship to go on missions. 

All the same, she’s volunteered as Lord Dragoi’s second for every excursion, in lieu of Jaesa. She thinks that Viri needs her, even if she won't admit it. The Sith lord is on edge, and nobody can discern why. It’s not as though she’s being challenged. The missions are child’s play for her at this point; she openly laughs when faced with the Republic’s best generals and their troops before cutting them down. 

And yet, the longer they remain on the planet, the angrier Viri becomes. Her words become clipped; her eyes fade from blue to yellow and back. She’s dispensed with her usual jokes and puns. When Darth Baras finally gives them the order to leave, Vette is relieved. 

”We’ll be taking off in two hours,” Viri says, striding quickly through her ship. “But Vette, I need you to accompany me on one last errand.” 

”Good luck,” Jaesa whispers under her breath, shaking her head. Vette bites back a sigh and rises to follow Lord Dragoi to the shuttle back to the planet’s surface. 

”What do we need to do, my lord?” Vette asks politely, as they land in the Empire’s Brell outpost. Viri is, as usual, all business, securing a speeder for them and checking maps on her datapad. 

“Take your vaccine,” Viri says, ignoring the question and tossing an injector in Vette’s direction. The entire crew has been scratching their heads about this one, too: Viri’s obsession with the rakghoul vaccine. She’d actually screamed at Jaesa when she’d discovered the apprentice had forgotten it one day. 

“Yes, my lord,” Vette says wearily, injecting herself with the vaccine. Truth be told, she understands Viri’s concern about this one. The rakghouls roaming around the planet make her skin crawl, and she has no desire to join them. 

“Come on, the speeder’s waiting,” Viri says, shifting impatiently from side to side. Vette shrugs and joins her on the vehicle. 

* 

The speeder delivers Viri and Vette to a far-flung pocket of the planet; to an outpost that is little more than a single tent with a medical droid. 

”My lord, what is this?” Vette asks, her nervousness growing by the minute. 

”Nothing bad is going to happen,” Viri says, trying to reassure her. “We just need to swing by the Imperial Science Station here.” 

”I didn’t know there were any scientists out here,” Vette says, following Viri. 

”There aren’t,” Viri says. “Not anymore. This outpost has not been used in almost ten years.” 

”Then why--” Vette begins, but Viri shakes her head and gestures for silence as they enter a vast, obviously abandoned building. Dark splotches of blood dot the walls, and the computers and equipment are covered with thick blankets of dust. 

Viri takes two portable torches out of her pack and hands one to Vette. The flames are comforting and warm, but they only illuminate the devastation of the space. There are overturned chairs and shattered test tubes.; long-drained kolto tanks and consoles with smashed monitors. 

”I need you to cover me,” Viri says, walking away from Vette. “Stay there.” 

Vette watches in disbelief as Viri sinks to her knees in the middle of the room, settles into a meditation stance, and puts her torch on the ground in front of her. She takes a deep breath and begins muttering in Sith, her eyes shut; both hands clutched to her chest. 

”My--my lord?” 

Viri opens one eye and glares. “I told you to cover me. Not to stare at me.” 

”Fine,” Vette snaps, returning to her original position. She can’t help but sneak another look back at Viri, who has resumed her incantation. The Sith words echo in the empty space, even though Viri’s voice is barely a whisper. When the chant stops Viri is silent for long minutes, her head bowed, her shoulders heaving. Finally she extinguishes the flame, stands and turns to Vette. 

”We can go now.” 

“Yes, my lord,” Vette nods. It’s hard to see clearly by the light of their remaining torch, but Viri’s eyes look red. As though she’s been…

”Have you been crying?” Vette asks. Viri looks at her sharply. 

”There’s a decade of dust in here. My eyes are irritated. I’m surprised yours are not.” 

”What was that you were saying? Some sort of Dark Side spell?” 

“It’s called a Qorit. That’s the Sith word for ‘end.' It’s best we don’t discuss it further here. Later, I’ll explain,” Viri says. Some rakghouls approach, and Viri scowls and draws her lightsaber. 

”Understood,” Vette says, brandishing her blasters. 

* 

Despite her promise of an explanation, Viri says nothing when they’re on the shuttle, nothing when they board the ship, and nothing when they launch into hyperspace toward their next assignment. Her change in mood, however, is apparent to all, including their new crew member, Lt. Pierce. 

Vette finally corners her outside the galley. “So are you going to tell me what a Qorit is, or not?” 

Viri does not answer, but gestures for Vette to follow her. To her surprise, Viri walks toward her cabin and nods for Vette to come in and close the door. 

”Why are we here?” 

”Because there’s privacy,” Viri answers. “I don’t want to discuss this in front of the rest of the crew. Can I have your word that this conversation does not leave this room?” 

”Of course,” Vette says, confused. 

”The Qorit is the Sith prayer for the dead.”

”You were praying for the Republic troops we killed?” Vette says cynically. 

”No,” Viri says, pulling a holo-locket out of her belt pouch and activating it. An image of three people flickers into focus. One is obviously Viri as a small child; the other two are tall adults, a woman and a man. 

”Who are these people?” Vette asks, studying the images. “That looks like you…are those your parents?” 

”Yes.”

“Were they Sith too?”

”No. They were scientists,” Viri says. “You’ll have to believe me when I tell you they worked to help, not hurt. Sometimes they worked in the private sector; at other times they were activated to duty in the Imperial Science Service.” 

”Were?” 

”Their final posting was on Taris,” Viri says curtly, and deactivates the holo. 

A cold chill runs down Vette’s spine as she understands. Viri is silent, her head bowed. 

“I’m sorry, Viri,” Vette says, and pats her arm. Viri jumps at the touch. 

”I didn’t mean to startle you,” Vette stammers. “I just thought you looked like you needed a hug.” 

”Maybe I did,” Viri says, and looks away. 

”Would you _like_ a hug? I know it’s not a Sithy thing to do, but…” Vette opens her arms. “Promise I won’t bite you.” 

“I haven’t hugged anyone in a long time.” 

”Way overdue, then,” Vette says, and hugs her. Viri puts her arms around Vette awkwardly. 

”Just relax and let me hug you,” Vette insists. “It’s all right.” 

Viri nods, and Vette feels the tension leave her back. 

”There. Don’t you feel better?” Vette pats her shoulder again. 

”Yes,” Viri says, surprised. 

”You always listen to me when I need to talk,” Vette says, finally pulling back from the hug. “I want you to know that I’ll listen, if you need me.”

Viri smiles slightly. “I appreciate that. It’s good to have…a friend.” 

”Yeah,” Vette says. “It is.”


End file.
